Revenge Sweet or Not?
by Gia
Summary: [Sequel: The Love Note; Slash] Draco's revenge on Harry goes awry. "--why he just collapsed. I know it wasn't about his scar. It doesn't add up." Unknown side-effects come into play. "Maybe it doesn't have to. Harry's finally fainted the right way."
1. Default Chapter

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: I've decided a sort of sequel to "The Love Note". It seemed kind of harsh on Draco, so I thought I could make something to compensate for him. Who knows, maybe I can turn this into a future slash. But right now, the only thing on Draco's mind is.. revenge.

* * *

'Just who does Potter think he is!?' Draco thought angrily, barely masking his rage as he kept his back straight, and ignoring the snickers following him. 

Crabbe and Goyle followed behind loyally, either ignoring the other students for his sake, or not knowing what was going on. Stopping for a moment, he regained his composure and walked elegantly into the Charms room with the Ravenclaws. A few turned his way, and snickered. He pointedly ignored them and took a seat. 

'Oh, Potter would pay. He would pay.'

"Harry! That was bloody wicked! Where'd you get that idea!" Ron exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder.

Harry grinned, eyes dancing merrily. "It just sort of came to me. Besides, I was tired of people saying I was some perverted pansy who got kicks from gay arrogant pricks."

Silence. "No one ever said that Harry."

"….Oh."

The awkwardness was destroyed when the other Gryffindor boys came in laughing. "Harry, old boy, we didn't know you had it in you." Dean said, grinning like mad.

Everything before was forgotten, as they thought about more things that could've happened to Malfoy. Laughing loudly, it immediately died down when Neville spoke up. "What if he gets back at you, Harry?"

"Hm, he can try, but I wouldn't worry about it." 

"Yeah but, you know the saying, Harry. What goes around--"

"Goes around and around?" supplied Ron grinning.

They all laughed and threw various objects at each other that lay scattered on the floor. Which mainly consisted of socks and clothes.

"Hey guys, aren't we late for Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs?"

A mad dash for books ensued. In five minutes, they all ran down the stairs and straight for their class. Running round the corner, they ran straight into the Transfiguration room, landing in a heap on the ground. 

"Well, boys, you are all 20 minutes late. I suggest you get in your seats before I deduct points." 

All equally embarrassed, they shuffled to their seats, pulling out quills and parchment. 

"Today, we'll be working on a transfiguring…."

"Can you believe it? She gave us three rolls of parchment, just to write about transfiguring books into beds!? How can we possibly do that!?" Ron complained. 

"Hey, what's our next class?" Harry cut in.

"It's Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione replied, checking her table.

Ron groaned.

* * *

The trio trudged outside and headed towards Hagrid's hut. The rest of the Gryffindors' were already there. They snaked their way around other students to stand in front. In front of them, it looked like small furry little balls. 

"Puffskeins!" Hagrid exclaimed proudly. "Who can tell me what they are?"

Hermione immediately raised her hand and gave a textbook answer. Though it seemed more opinionated. "They are cute, furry, and custard colored. They don't mind being thrown around, being a great pet for young people. They are very easy to care for, and purrs when it is happy. However, you should feed it regularly, because when it is very hungry, it grabs food from the kitchen with it's long tongue. It is also known," she gave a small grimace, "for eating children's boogers."

At this, the class promptly burst out laughing. After taking a few notes, Hagrid let them spend the rest of the class playing with the Puffskeins. Some were throwing the cute furry things, back and forth to each other. For once, everyone was carefree, without a care in the world.

A definite improvement, Harry thought vaguely, as he quickly caught one of the Puffskeins, and threw it back to Ron.

When class was over, they all headed towards the shade that was Hogwarts. Still energized from running and playing with the Puffskeins, they had all worked up an appetite. You can imagine the spectacle they made at dinner, all acting like ravenous barbarians. 

Save for girls, and a few boys. "'ey. Cou ya ash me da ash utatuhs?" Ron said through a mouthful. Hermione crinkled her nose, regretting sitting in front of Ron, giving her full view of what he was eating.

The talk amongst them mainly consisted of grunts and other unintelligible sentences.

Chattering and laughing were all punctuated with a small explosions and various fireworks flying around the table, courtesy of Fred and George. Though, it was quickly stopped by their Head of House, who threatened to deduct a hefty amount of points if they didn't stop.

After eating, everyone was comfortably full and sleepy. So they all headed straight for beds, Hermione lead some of the first years, since they had apparently forgotten where to go, and were heading for the boys dorms. They boys trudged respectively to their beds and lay down. All lulled to sleep by the familiar snores of a certain red-head.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain devious Slytherin was up. With only candlelight as his light source, he flipped through a large book. Eyes scanning over words and words of Latin. He had gotten over what happened. What he needed to focus on, was getting back. Either Potter didn't think he wouldn't retaliate, or he just plain forgot, but he made no inclination to rub it in. 

Far from being deterred, it just spurred him to think of something.. Naughty. What he needed was .… his lips curled into a grin. Perfect.

* * *

A/N: Oh! A cliffhanger!! Haha.. Hope this chapter didn't totally suck.. 


	2. Of Potion Surprises

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: Yay!! 3 reviews!! Haha.. It's a start! Not much action in this chapter, and yah don't get to find out what this spell is.. Yet!! Hahaha! I know, I know, but I'm writing Chapter 3 right now, and I wanted to post chapter 2! 

* * *

The next morning, the students of Hogwarts woke up bright and early. Draco, as always, woke early to fix himself up for the day. He always maintained his charming good looks. He looked in the mirror noticing dark rings under his eyes, but he felt it was worth it. 

Saying the spell in his head, he had so painstakingly practiced over and over, he was satisfied that he had it memorized. Checking himself in the mirror one more time, accepting an appreciative whistle from the mirror itself, he walked out of the Slytherin dorms and toward the Great Hall. 

He barely acknowledged Crabbe and Goyle who had materialized behind him without call. Upon entering, his eyes immediately sought out Harry Potter. He was a little disappointed to see him not there. 

'Potter can't bloody be on time for breakfast!?' he thought angrily. 

He check the table to see if he missed him, and is surprised to see "the Weasel" without Hermione or Harry. 

He noted that a few of the other Gryffindor girls were missing too. He wasn't deterred, however, and for the time being focused on his breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, he paused in his heated conversation with Blaise and the other Slytherins on whether the Chudley Cannons could win against the wimbourne Wasps. 

He glanced up and was rewarded to see Harry appear followed by the rest of the Gryffindor girls. His jaw almost dropped. The girls were all giggling, telling Harry something as he sat down. The other boys took a good look at Harry and burst out with catcalls and whistles. 

It seemed the girls had given a new makeover. His hair retained its messy appearance but it somehow looked much more tamed, and wasn't sticking out everywhere. His large black framed glasses were gone. Leaving his emerald eyes exposed to the world. Even a change in his stance and attitude were plain to see. 

The boys clapped him on the back, and all resumed talking. Of course, the other tables had noticed, and everyone was whispering at the new change. 

"He cleans up rather nicely." one of the 6th year Slytherins muttered, eyeing him. 

A few sneered and others ignored. _'He's almost as good looking as me… But who can compete with me?'_ he added the last as an after thought, slightly disgusted at using 'good looking' with Potter. Quickly reminding himself about the spell, he planned out the last part of his plan. When to cast the spell.

* * *

"Harry! Blimey! What have the girls done to you?!" 

Harry's cheek grew a slight tinge of pink and he was just about to launch into an explanation he had rehearsed when Ron continued with a broad grin. 

"You think they'd do me to?" They other boys, Harry included, roared with laughter. Harry smiled, feeling very happy. Breakfast for the Gryffindors was very happy, to say the least, although it was quickly dampened when they headed to their first class. Potions. With the Slytherins.

Harry took a seat, and noted with some surprise that Hermione sat on Ron's other side, leaving Harry's left seat unoccupied. _'It's about time those two got together.'_

Snape made a sudden appearance, cutting all chattering in the room. He regarded them all with disdain, clearly saying that he would rather be in any other place than here. "I am going to introduce a highly complex potion that cures the user from minor poisons. It is called, "Personeca Deum. It's a unique type of potion, as it requires.. What type of ingredient?" 

Few raised their hand, and none were surprised to see Hermione's up as one of them. To everyone's surprise, Neville had raised his hand to, albeit reluctantly. 

"Mr. Longbottom?" 

"Essence of Belladonna, sir." 

Silence. 

"That is.. Correct." Snape felt odd at saying that, especially to Neville. Everyone was shocked, Neville was absolutely terrified of the Potions Professor, and was even worse at the subject. 

"Well? What are you all sitting there for? You should be writing this done!" Quills and parchment were quickly taken out, and everyone set on to writing. Snape walked to the front of the room, and proceeded to write down the rest of the ingredients on the chalkboard. Only the scratching of quills and parchment were heard. 

Harry bit his lip in concentration, as he quickly wrote down ingredients before Snape could erase them. Unknown to him, someone else had other plans. 

Draco glanced around. Snape's back was turned and everyone else was busy with copying. Draco muttered a handy charm, and his quill jumped up and wrote down the rest of the ingredients. He pointed his wand at Harry under the desk, 

"_Uiuamus mea Lesbia, atque amemus_," he moved his wand in a circular motion, the tip of his wand glowed red. 

"_Ni te plus oculis meis amarem_," his wand glowed brighter. 

"_Ille mi pa esse deo uidetur_." A small red orb shot out like a bullet and hit Harry square in the back, causing him to fall of his chair. 

This of course cause multiple reactions. Slytherins all laughed, Gyffindors glared while the rest glanced at Harry worriedly. Hermioine and Ron leaped up to see what was wrong. Snape turned from the board to see to the interruption. "What is going on here!?" he yelled. 

He abruptly stopped, as he took in the sight of The-Boy-Who-Lived.. unconscious on the floor. Clearing his throat, "Mr. Malfoy, please take Potter to the Infirmary." Draco nodded and magicked Harry into a stretcher, floating him out of the room. Leaving the rest of the class in wonder, _'What's up with Harry?'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: WOW!! CLIFFHANGER!! Hahaha!! What is the spell Draco cast? Was this supposed to happen?!?! WHEN WILL THE INSANITY END!?!?!…. you'll find out in the next chapter!! Hehe, now do the good deed of the day and REVIEW!!!


	3. Of Nocturnal Impulses

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: Hello! Thanks for all your encouraging reviews!! here's chapter three!! I had just finished writing chapter 3 a few minutes ago!! Not much, mostly Draco appears here. Yup, this chapter is focused on Draco and his exploits!! SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS CHAPTER THREE!! YOU GET TO FIND OUT WHAT THE SPELL IS AND.. UH.. YEAH, WHATEVER, JUST READ!!

* * *

Draco led Harry down the corridor, lost in thoughts. _'Was that supposed to happen? Maybe I should check the book later…' _he glanced worriedly at Harry. 

He was glad to have reached the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey immediately met him. She eyed Harry critically. "What happened now? I swear, he has visited countless times." Draco grinned, he could tell she had grown fond of Harry. 

"We don't know. He had just collapsed in Potions." 

She tsked, and floated him to a bed near the golden sunlight pouring in. 

"WAIT!" Draco yelled quickly. 

With a raised eyebrow, she turned around to face Draco, leaving Harry floating above the bed. "What is wrong now, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco took a deep calming breath. "You see, putting Har-Potter.. near the window.. the sunlight.. it might wake him up." he finished lamely. 

If anything, the Nurse's eyebrow rose higher, but she obliged and put him in a secluded area away from the window and sunlight. Draco sighed relieve, and exited quietly. Walking back to the Potions seemed to take forever, when in reality, it took only a few minutes.

Upon entering, he sat down. A few Gryffindor's stared at him curiously, hoping he would say something about Harry. But he didn't spare a glance at them, determinedly focusing on writing notes and ignoring the many eyes boring into his back. 

* * *

The rest of the day, Draco walked in a daze. He vaguely remembered going to each of his classes and taking notes. He only remembered eating a roll and a small sip of water, before heading to the Slytherin Dorms when he got tired of their conversations. He just lay down in his bed, his thoughts consumed by one person and one person only. Harry Potter. 

He couldn't get him off his mind. He knew why, but he wasn't about to do anything about it. He had promised to check the book, but he had stopped and wondered why he cared. _'He had it coming!' _He kept telling himself. It was slowly eating him inside, seeing Harry collapse. It stirred emotions that weren't supposed to be there. They weren't supposed to exist. 

He hissed in frustration as he glared at nothing. He directed all the blame and uneasiness he felt through that glare. _'I'm just worried because I don't want to get in trouble for hurting The Golden Boy of Hogwarts. I'll just check the book and be done with it.' _Nodding to himself, he got up and opened his with a whispered charm. 

At the bottom, was a leather bound book. Pulling it out, he locked his trunk and sat down on his bed. He flipped through its old pages, filled with gruesome spells and followed by equally gruesome pictures. Flipping faster, he found the spell near the end of the book. It read:

* * *

The Exseratio

The person whom the caster puts this curse on will have heightened magical abilities. Many years ago, other witches and wizards as revenge rarely used this curse, because they felt this gave an advantage to their enemies. What they had failed to research and understand, was that the person's abilities would be heightened through emotions. Like a young witch or wizard, before they get a wand, they display small amounts of magic, sometimes wandless magic when they're angry, sad, happy, etc.

This will be a disadvantage to your enemy especially if their emotions are very potent. They can't control their emotions. It all depends on their innate magic. The more powerful their magic, the more destruction they can cause on others and themselves. The feeling of hatred is one example.

The main purpose, however, is not just this alone. Another important advantage to this curse, it gives the person vampirism characteristics. They will not have a thirst for blood, since they will not physically acquire the fangs. Which means, no temporary immortality. They will be sensitive to sunlight and have attained their abilities to walk on buildings, like a vampire. 

However, they will not die by sunlight like real vampires, they will not feel pain from crosses, Holy Water, or garlic. It is not yet, certain, whether they acquire the hypnotic abilities or aggressive behavior. Researchers have stated that they do not. It is a risk you must take. 

A minor defect to this curse, is the vulnerability to water. When water touches their skin, they will get minor burns or blistering skin, but it can be easily cured with a cooling charm that gets rid of the burns completely.

* * *

'Oh bloody hell! Vulnerability to water!? Cooling charms?! I don't remember seeing this at all!' He slammed the book shut. How was he supposed to fix this, he didn't want to take of the spell after working on it so hard, but...

"What am I going to do?" he voice aloud, hoping for an answer. 

He bowed his head with despairing thoughts of expulsion, detentions, and large amounts of deduction of points. There was no way, Harry would know about getting rid of burns with simple cooling charms. He would go straight to Madame Pomfrey, she would recognize the symptoms... and the rest was history. He clutched his head in his hands as he wracked his brain to somehow slip this knowledge to Harry, without him getting in trouble. How? How!?

His head snapped up. "I'll visit him tonight." he whispered.

Draco lay in his bed, for 30 agonizingly long minutes, before the boys finally fell asleep. He got up quickly, and in one fluid motion, dressed and donned his black cloak. He sneaked out of the dorms and common room without a problem. His only problem now, was to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris. 

He crept along the dank walls, straining his ears for any sounds. Hearing none he turned the corner--- and almost stepped on Mrs. Norris. She hissed at him, and Draco heard faint yet hurried footsteps coming his way. Panicking, he fled past the cat, running faster than he had ever run before. He rounded a corner, not looking behind to check if he was being followed. He looked up and saw the Infirmary ahead. 

He stopped to catch his breath, he was probably making a lot of noise running down the halls. He proceeded to walk quietly towards the door and was just about to turn the doorknob.. when the doorknob itself started to turn. Covering his mouth from almost yelling out loud, he crouched down, wrapping the cloak tighter around himself. Using the darkness of shadows to blend him into the wall. 

He didn't see, but heard two voices, distinctly male and female, leaving the Infirmary. He waited in bated breath, as the voices disappeared around the corner. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, pulling back his hood. He had recognized those voices somewhere. He shook his head lightly and focused on the task at hand. He opened the door as quietly as he could, wincing at the creaking of the door and praying the nurse was a deep sleeper. 

He walked in and quickly shut the door. Now, all he had to do was find Harry's bed, leave an anonymous note to use a cooling charm for burns, and run like hell to his bed. A stupid plan but it would have to do. 

Using only the moonlight as his guide, he silently cursed himself for not breathing his wand along with him. Retracing his steps in his mind, he found Harry's bed--- empty. 

His brows furrowed. _'Maybe they already moved him to his own dorm, in the Gryffindor Rooms.' _He was just about to leave, when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Eyes widening, he looked up. There staring back at him, was a pair of narrowed emerald eyes. 

Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was crouching upside down on the ceiling, and glaring at the newest intruder in the Infirmary.

"Bloody hell. **'Nocturnal impulses'**"

* * *

A/N: YAY!!! CHAPTER THREE IS DONE!!! what do you think??!! Is Harry gonna alright?? Is he now crazy?? Nah, you got to read the book reading I put in this chapter. It explains that he ain't bloodthirsty. Here's some answers to questions you might want to know:

* * *

Does his looks change?

Alright, uh, sure why not! His skin is no longer the delicious golden/honey tan. He now has pale creamy skin. Just like our darling Draco! Only Harry's paler, cause I want him to be. -

* * *

Is Harry going to want to drink people's blood?

No. He only has characteristics.

* * *

Does Harry have the super strength of a vampire?

Nope. 

* * *

Can he turn into a bat and fly?

NO!! A bat.. and fly?? Are you people crazy?! Why would I want him to do that!?

* * *

Will Harry turn evil?

No…

* * *

Will Voldemort make an appearance and try to use Harry's predicament as an advantage?

Heh.. that's sort of my question, but I should add adventure to this story, too. Right? Or no.. make this fanfic Voldemort-free? What do you think?? XD


	4. Of Voices in One's Head

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait!! I was just thinking of what should happen in chapter four.. Yeah.. The thing about Voldemort. I've decided to include him.. Hopefully that won't be a horrible idea. Well, don't want to keep you long, here's chapter four!

* * *

A scream tore through the darkness. 

Voldemort smiled. He raised his wand, cutting the curse of momentarily. "Now, tell me, who are the member of the resistance against me?" 

Sobbing and cursing, yet the victim did not yield. 

"It's a pity, really.. But I did grow tired of your screams. Goodbye." In a horrible flash of green light, the man died. 

Voldemort's smile was wiped off his face, however, he had failed at finding any information about Dumbledore's resistance against him. He was running out of options, and he needed to know what was going on against him. He would win. He would conquer. All he needed to do, was find out how. 

He would need to strengthen his troops, Death Eaters alone could not win. The dementors were his, but there were spells against them. Hit with sudden inspiration, he summoned a book towards himself. It was a black book, aged beyond years, but held the most deadliest spells that existed. Even he, Voldemort, didn't know the true extent. "The Book of Secrets." he mused aloud. He opened it, the pages brown and brittle, yet--blank. 

He summoned a quill and an inkbottle. **_"Salazar." _**The ink disappeared, only to form new words. 

****

"Hello.. Tom." 

Voldemort's eyes narrowed slightly at this, but ignored it. 

****

"The war is yet to turn in my favor. Dumbledore, has an order, a resistance against me. I want to know how to defeat them. Give me the key." 

It was a few minutes till the reply came, and not at all what Voldemort wanted to hear. 

****

"Tom, Tom.. You have waited for years, to regain your body. Yet, you are impatient for a defeat. But, you must prove yourself capable. You have Slytherin's blood running through your veins, do you not? You are not thinking. What all potential rulers lack." 

He hissed in frustration, he had not come here to be lectured by a dead wizard. He was about to retaliate with a very long reply, before the words disappeared and formed newer ones. 

****

"Divide and conquer, Tom. You can easily gather more, to help you. But, they will always have an advantage, if they stick together in mind and body. Divide their bond, break it! Then, you will conquer." 

The words disappeared. Voldemort sat, contemplating the words his ancestor had said. Everyone's hope, trust, and love, all were focused solely on Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. First step was obvious, split Potter's trust in Dumbledore. All he needed to do, was to plant a seed of doubt in the boy, and watch it grow-- into hate.

* * *

Draco gulped. He backed up, very slowly. The eyes, now with specks of golden in his emerald green, followed his every moment. Harry somehow let go of the ceiling, and flipped onto his feet as if he was an acrobat. 

He almost expected Harry to lunge out at him, but he just stood there. Clearing his throat a little, "Harry?" he inwardly winced, hoping Harry didn't get angry at him for using his first name.

The eyes no longer narrowed, and the golden specks disappeared. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Thinking quickly, he lied smoothly. 

"I've come to tell you some important information. I overheard Madam Pomfrey talking to one of the professors. They won't tell you why, but, you get slight burns from water." 

Harry looked so confused, Draco thought it almost endearing. "How do you know this? How do I know you aren't just making this up?" 

"You don't know, this is just something you have to trust me with." 

"Well then, it's probably just a stupid spell someone cast on me. All I have to do is ask--" 

"No!" Draco hissed. 

Harry suddenly grinned, "Why? This is probably just some joke your making up, so I'll die of dehydration or something." 

Draco suddenly was overcome with fierce rage. In two strides, he was standing very close to Harry, a little proud to see he was slightly taller. "This is not a joke! Just listen to me. Do I look like I'm lying, Potter!? Do I?" he snapped.

Harry's eyes widened a fraction, and he backed up a bit. He stared at Draco warily. "Fine. I'm taking this seriously, I don't even know why. But, the professors, they'll surely know how to--" Once again, he was cut off. 

"They will not! This.. Cannot be known. It was cast by.. a death eater." _'Which is kind of true, since I'm going to be one. Malfoys always do.' _"I'm.. still researching about this. To.. Help you." 

Harry blinked. "Why?" 

"Do you always need to have a reason?" he snapped back. 

There was a brief flash of hurt in Harry's face, but was quickly covered with a blank look. Draco noticed, but didn't say any comment, since he felt a slight twinge of emotion too. 

Awkward silence, ensued. This time, Harry broke it, with a yawn. 

"I should be going. See you in the morning… Harry." Drinking in the shocked look on Harry's face, he grinned coyly, and slipped out silently. 

Harry sat heavily down on the bed. He had forgotten to ask Draco about what had happened before he jumped down from the ceiling. _'Must be a side affect of whatever was cast on me.'_ he thought, before slipping under the covers and falling asleep. 

* * *

In the Slytherin's dorms, Draco too, sat down heavily on his bed. He was thinking about what had just transpired. He had made up a lie about a death eater casting a curse on him, he wasn't even sure Harry would tell on him. He didn't even tell him about the rest of the problems. 

'He'll find out on his own, I guess. I hope he's--'

'Okay?'

Draco blinked. He glanced around. "Hello?"

'Uh..hello?'

This time, Draco freaked. _'Who.. Are you? And how are you talking to me in my head?'_

The voice seemed to chuckle in his head before answering. **'I.. Can't tell you that, Draco. But, you can say, you'll be hearing from me for awhile.' **With a lingering laugh, the voice receded from his mind. 

"Great. I really am loosing my mind. This was supposed to be a curse on Potter, what is it now?" he voiced aloud. 

* * *

A/N: YAY!! CHAPTER FOUR IS DONE!! What is it now? Hehe.. Just to answer a few questions:

* * *

Is Harry a real vampire?

NO!!!

* * *

Will Harry die by sunlight?

NO!!!


	5. Of Melting

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: WOW!! I got a lot of reviews! Not bad. Okay, it seems that my chapters seem short? Okay, no problem! I'll try to make them longer! Hehe, actually, I'm writing this story off the top of my head, so I have absolutely no idea where this is going, but hey, I'm not totally messing up on it yet, am I? Let me say the DADA teacher is Remus Lupin cause I want him to be.

* * *

The sounds of spoons and forks, were ongoing in the amidst the sounds of students chattering. Harry, being released in the morning, was sitting beside Ron, chatting happily about Quidditch. Unknown to the two, they were under severe inspection by someone else.

Hermione was very observant. She had keen sense that picked up on things that seemed out of place. And right now, she couldn't help but keep glancing at Harry. Dealing with the few ideas she had in her head, she thought back to where it started.

* * *

Flashback

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry, 'Mione."

Sighs. "Just stick close and don't step on my feet."

Huddled under the invisibility cloak, which seemed a tad smaller than when they were just in 1st years, they quietly headed to the Infirmary to check up on their best friend.

It seemed to take ages, because of their slow progress in turning around the corners and making sure to watch out for anyone coming their way. Hermione led, while Ron would keep track on the Marauder's Map. His eyes scanning over the corridors, he stopped when he noticed a black dot, labeled Draco Malfoy walking from the Slytherin Dorms.

"Hey..Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Malfoy, he's sneaking out of Slytherin Dorms. D'you think he's up to something?"

"Oh come on Ron, forget about him."

"Aw, come on. This is the perfect opportunity to catch him doing something wrong and--"

"And we get in trouble with him for being out two. Honestly, use your head. Or have you forgotten what happened last time?"

Shuddering, Ron closed his eyes when a vivid image of Aragog popped in his head. Unfortunately, closing his eyes was a very bad idea, especially when the person in front had stopped walking. Bumping into her rather harshly, he almost cause both of them to topple over.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Ron!" she hissed, and pointed ahead.

Filch, the caretaker, was quickly heading down a hall in front of them. A triumphant grin on his face.

"Maybe he's found Malfoy out!" he asked hopefully.

"Ron," obviously exasperate, "just forget him, we're almost to the Infirmary anyway."

After a few bumps and turns, they managed to safely walk into the Infirmary without meeting anyone on their way. Crossing the rooms quietly, they found Harry's bed quite easily, especially since they had their wands.

Walking up to his bed, both gazed down at Harry. His face was creased in a frown.

"He looks so pale."

"Wonder what he's dreaming about."

"What I want to know, is why he just collapsed. I know it wasn't about his scar. It doesn't add up."

"Maybe it doesn't have to. Harry's finally fainted the right way." he explained, amusement written in his face. 

"Ron!" and promptly slapped him, lightly, on the arm.

In mock pain, he dropped his wand, and feigned agony. Clutching his arm as if it was stabbed. Hermione couldn't resist a small giggle. Smiling at succeeding to make her loosen up, he bent down to pick up the wand that had rolled under Harry's bed.

Hermione turned to Harry. Scrutinizing Harry closely, she took note that Harry was indeed, very pale. She felt his forehead, it felt slightly warm. Looking around quickly, she found a small basin of water with a white cloth beside. Reaching over, she accidentally kicked Ron, causing him to his head.

Letting loose his knowledge of curses, he backed up from the bed to glare at her from below. 

"Hermione! Great, you just made me roll the wand farther under the bed!" grumbling to himself, his head disappeared under the bed, as he vainly reach for his wand.

Congratulating herself that she had made them even when he stepped on her foot. She turned back to the basin, wringing the cloth over the basin so she didn't end up soaking Harry's head. She brought the cloth over to Harry.

She lightly patted Harry's forehead. The cloth almost drying, since she had practically wringed out all the water. Hoping she had helped Harry somehow, she felt his forehead. It had grown hotter, and distinctly showed a bright red where the cloth had touched.

Frowning, she brought her head closer to inspect. No doubt about it, it seemed like his skin had gotten redder and hotter, as if it was lightly touched by something hot. 

'That can't be right. The water isn't even hot.'

Turning, she heard a small 'Aha! I got you!'. It seems Ron got his wand back. Crawling backwards, Ron stood up, clutching the wand. He took Hermione's spot beside Harry's bed, and checked on him. He, too, noticed his slightly red forehead.

'Poor guy, he's probably just hot.' Not even thinking about what Hermione was doing behind him, he cast a cooling charm to alleviate Harry's 'pain'. He was satisfied to see the redness disappear entirely. 

Hermione came back from behind him clutching a now wet wash cloth. 

"There's no need for that, Hermione. I noticed Harry was hot, I just cast a cooling charm on him. And look.. See? The redness is gone." Raising an eyebrow at him, she walked over to Harry's other side to see for herself.

Just like Ron said, the redness was indeed gone. Leaving Harry, his unblemished (apart from the scar), yet pale forehead. She still held the wet cloth in her hand, she had wanted to try something. 

"Come on, Hermione We should go. Harry's going to be fine." Looking up, Ron was already at the door, holding the invisibility cloak. She sighed and nodded, and was about to walk towards him, when she distinctly heard the door opposite the entrance beginning to open. 

Panicking, Ron threw the cloak over himself, while Hermione ducked beside Harry's bed. Seconds later, Madame Pomfrey walked in, holding her lit wand in front of her. She looked around the room, she had sworn she heard soft footsteps and voices. She looked around once more, and went back into her room to sleep.

Both students standing absolutely still, they breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the door click shut. Hermione stood up, in her haste, she had gripped the cloth tightly, causing it to drip on the bed and floor. She took one last look, and gasped loudly. A tiny drop of water had landed on Harry's finger, which was currently smoking from the contact.

Not wanting to alarm Ron, or attract the nurse's attention, she wiped the water of Harry's finger. It, too, was red like Harry's forehead. She cast a cooling charm, just to see if her idea was--- yes! The redness had disappeared.

'Interesting.' She duly noted this, and followed Ron out of the room, safe under the Invisibility cloak. She would make an early trip in the library this morning.

End of Flashback

* * *

Which was why, Hermione Granger, was watching Harry's every move with caution. _'Some type of vulnerability to water, and who knows what else! If this isn't something to worry about, then I don't know what is.'_

Feeling a bit resigned, she vaguely acknowledged that the weather was befitting her mood. The sky's were still blue as ever, but the clouds were currently obstructing the view of the sun. She moved her fork around the syrup, lazily watching it drop from the fork into the plate. 

Ron and Harry, finishing their discussion, had noticed Hermione's distant look. Scooting closer to her, they asked what was wrong. She looked them in the eye, ready to tell them about last night. When sudden sunlight filled the Great Hall. It seems that clouds had finally parted.

She had instinctively looked up, and looked down to tell them. Her eyes widened. Harry had jumped from the table. Trying to shield himself from the sudden onslaught of light. He felt hot, so hot! He looked at his arms, they were starting to blister. Panicked eyes looked at his friends, pleading for help. Hermione sat, mouth agape. While Ron had jumped up to help his best friend, who looked ready to melt.

A few eyes turned to see what was going on, but they only watched Harry run from the Great Hall. Ron had run after, immediately followed by Hermione. The students broke out in whispers.

* * *

"Severus…"

"No."

"Now, Severus.."

"No."

"Severus. If you don't stop. I will personally hex you with the worst one I know."

"…" Sigh.

"Alright. Now listen, you know I cannot see as to what had happened. I just want you to check up on them. Unnoticed of course. Just to see if they can't handle it."

Snape's lips curled, almost into a grin.

"I.. trust you to be unbiased in handling the situation. If they can handle it, you are not to meddle into it. But I think it wise, for you to tell me what they know." Albus gave him a stern look.

Feeling like a student being reprimanded by his teacher, he nodded slowly and quietly exited the Great Hall in search of Harry and his friends.

Dumbledore turned around to face Minerva. So looked ready to ask a question, but decided not to. Right now, they had to focus on things at hand. The future was yet undecided, and their course of action was one that was not favorable amongst those in the resistance. They would see in time.

Right now, he was glad no one had noticed the abrupt exit of their Potions Teacher. The rumors, no doubt, would circulate. He just hoped they would not affect Harry.

* * *

Surprisingly, Dumbledore, was wrong. Or, let's just say inaccurate. One pair of gray eyes did see. He was currently thinking of what had happened. How a small curse, turned into something more. Right after Harry's exit, a familiar owl had dropped a letter in his lap. A letter, written by his father about a sinister plan thought up by the Dark Lord himself. Regarding the one person Draco had tried to get out of his head. Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: AHA!! Now, Snape is on this. What's their course of action they don't want to take? What will Snape do when he finds them? Will Hermione tell them what she thinks or keep it to herself? Is Ron gonna figure anything out at all? What's this plan, and why should Draco be a part of it? So many questions, and so little time to answer… I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!


	6. Of Axe Swining

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: Hiya! I'm dishing out chapters, hopefully it'll make up for when school will start. sighs That's why, I'll make my chapters longer! Anyway, chapter six! What's going to happen? Actually, I haven't the faintest idea.. I'm just gonna wing it. I have a small idea.. Ah well, hope yah like it!

* * *

His heart thudded harshly in his chest. His legs pumped harder and harder, as he ran blindly away from the Great Hall. He didn't even apologize for almost running Remus over. His whole body ached, he felt like he was being burned alive. He vaguely heard someone call his name, but that only urged him onward. He turned a corridor, and hid behind the wall.

Ron ran past, quickly followed by Hermione. Harry slid down the wall, a few tears leaking. _'What's happening to me?' _he looked down at his hands, it seemed that only the skin that wasn't covered, was harmed. Harry blinked some tears away. He needed to calm down, crying wouldn't solve anything.

Suddenly disgusted with his reaction, he failed to notice a shadow loom above him. Looking up, he stared right into the face of his Potions Professor.

"P-Professor.. I--"

"Save your excuses, Potter. Can you stand up?"

Nodding slowly, he did. "I-I don't know what happened.. My arms and--"

"Hold your tongue, boy! You can explain later. Now follow me."

Gulping, he hastily followed as Snape quickly led him to his private chambers. Harry blinked. He had pictured Snape's room to be cold and dreary. But.. It was actually homey, in a way. His room was decorated with Slytherin colors, but it still had a lightness to it. 

Snape motioned him to a chair, and disappeared into another room. He took this opportunity to look around. There was a large bookcase with a number of books. Some obviously dealt with potions, and there were a number of books dealing with the defenses against dark arts.

Snape returned back, carrying two vials of green liquid. He sat down across from Harry. "Let me see your hands." Harry leaned forward, and held out his hand. Snape took hold of it, and pulled the sleeves back to see what part of his arm was covered. The red blisters went up to just below his wrist. Snape took one of the green vials, pouring it in his hand, Harry noted that it came out slowly, as if it was some type of glue.

He applied it to a small part of his hand, and waited a moment. It burned him slightly, but he ground his teeth and took it. Snape peered closer, but there was no reaction. Muttering darkly, he cleaned it off with his wand. Harry's blisters still stayed. Grabbing the other vial, he seemed to debate with himself silently, an odd look on his face.

Harry looked back, wondering what he was going to do. Snape pulled out a small cloth, and put it to the mouth of the vial. He tipped it over slightly and put the cork back on. He grabbed Harry's hand, surprisingly gentle, and dabbed at the blisters. Harry instantly felt a cooling sensation, and watched with detached amazement as the blisters disappeared.

Snape repeated the action with Harry's other hand. He eyed Harry critically, seeing if there was anything else, but was satisfied to see only his hand were affected. Clearing his throat slightly, he chose his words carefully. "Potter, I have a few ideas in mind about this cause… I have a hunch on two particular reasons, but I'm going for the latter. This may be some type of.. Allergic reaction. Only a handful of wizards get this at their young ages."

Harry stared. _'Great, another thing that further puts me away from being normal.'_

"If I am correct, you will have certain.. Vulnerabilities against sunlight, possibly water, and maybe other things. This vial, I want you to rub this on all your exposed skin, everyday. It might let up. But this is only a small solution, it won't prevent you from water, but it will stop any… unnecessary burns from the sun. If there are any other problems you encounter, You will come to either me or the headmaster. Is that understood?"

Still a little shell shocked, he nodded. He accepted the vial and put it safely in his pocket.

"If you need more. You will come to me, and I expect you to be discreet about it." he stood up, ending the conversation. Harry muttered a thank you and quickly exited. _'How am I going to explain this to Ron and Hermione?'_

_

* * *

_

"Ugh! Where is he?!"

"Ron, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Did you see what happened to Harry out there? Did you?! I'm not going to just stand here and do nothing! I'm going to go over to him, and ask him what exactly--"

"Ron, LISTEN! That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. When we find him.. He's going through a lot. What I'm trying to say.. If we find him, we won't bother him about it. Let Harry tell us if he's ready. We can't keep jumping in and save him. You-Know-Who.. We won't always be there. Harry has always known that, but we haven't."

"Hermione.."

"No! We'll always be there for Harry, and nothing will keep us apart. We are going to help him get through this, but we'll also give him space. Harry will come back. We need to trust him. He'll probably be waiting in the Gryffindor common room as we speak. Classes can very well go to hell, for all I care!"

Ron stared. Hermione had just said something bad about classes. Was the world ending?

"Let's go!" Seizing his hand, she dragged him to the common room.

* * *

He stalked down the hall. He walked with a purpose, while still retaining his regal poise. His letter still clutched in his hand. He was going straight to his room to write his father and tell him--

'Tell him what? You won't do the plan because you have sudden feelings for Harry Potter?'

'You again?! Who are you? And what are you doing.. In my head?'

'That's for me to know, and for you to find out. You slytherins were always impatient.'

He glared at nothing in front of him, as if the person was right there.

'Look, I don't know who you are. So leave me the hell alone.'

'I may be absolutely charming and amiable, but I don't take kindly to rudeness.'

'Oh really. My deepest apologies, your majesty. I meant to say, Leave me the hell alone, you royal pain in the arse!'

'That's it! You asked for it!'

"Oh, really?" Draco said aloud. Not even caring if anyone heard. He was grouchy, and was given a letter from his father to meet him outside the Forbidden Forest of all places, and he expected him, Draco Malfoy, to just bow down and---

SWISH!

Draco lurched forward on instinct. He turned around, eyes widening when he found a rather large axe wedged right into the floor exactly where he was standing. Eyes traveling up, he saw one of the armor knights that regularly stand along the wall, struggle to pick up the axe.

Momentarily stunned, he watched with detached fascination as it successfully pulled out, and holding it in front of him. The horrible creaking from the armor finally snapped him out of it. He pulled out his wand, "Reducto!"

The armor went flying backwards down the hall. Grinning satisfactorily, his victory was short-lived.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

He winced and turned around. Professor McGonagall looked livid, her left foot tapping rapidly on the floor. "Will you kindly tell me, as to why you have just sent one of Hogwart's very own armor suits straight down the hallway, making enough noise to wake up the very founders of Hogwarts?!"

Draco cringed. Her voice had steadily grew louder. "Not to mention, all the other classes in this corridor! Well?" Draco froze. His mouth failing, and words dying. 

"Well then, 35 points from Slytherin," he opened his mouth to protest at the large amount of points.

"And you will have detention with Hagrid. He was going to pick certain herbs on the outside of the Forest. I think it's a perfect opportunity to teach you how to not destroy Hogwart's own property. I will send you an owl by dinner, when to go to your detention." She gave him another angry look. Pulling out her wand, she had summoned the knight and put him back in his place.

She turned and left. 

'Now don't you feel bad? You lost your house 35 points. Shame, shame, Draco.'

'What!? You almost beheaded me!'

'Actually, I got you a safe excuse about being outside after dark, near the Forbidden Forest no less. I think you should thank me.'

'Thank you!? THANK YOU!?'

He felt the voice sigh in his head. **'Look, Draco. I can't tell you my purpose. But I'm really here for your sake, and more of Harry's. You'll just have to trust me. Just go with what your father's planning. It'll turn out alright in the end. This is meant to happen, and you can't change it.'**

Draco growled in frustration. The voice, he knew, was sincere. But sometimes, he was so insufferable. He really felt like he was going insane. Stopping, he realized he was late for History of Magic. Turning, he sprinted off into the direction.

* * *

They opened the portrait. Hermione was relieved to see Harry, asleep on the couch. She walked over to him.

"He's like a brother to me, Hermione. Like a little brother. He gets into so much trouble.. It's… and us! Look at us! All those adventures when we just started here.."

"Ron! Your making us sound old. Look, we'll all be there for each other. One for all, and all for one! Just like the three Musketeers!"

"The three what?"

"It's a muggle thing."

"Oh."

They both sat down on the other chairs, staring into the fire. Lost in thoughts about the past and the future. They were rudely startled from their thoughts, however--

"Aaaaahhhh!!!!"

Ron and Hermione shot up, and ran to Harry. He was clutching his scar, tears leaking from his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?! Harry! Harry!"

His screams abruptly stopped. He was still holding his hands over his scar, his face in silent agony. But he was muttering something under his breath. "What's he saying?" Hermione whispered. They both had instantly fell silent. She listened closer, wanting to catch what he was saying.

She jumped back, as did Ron who had leaned over. 

"R-Ron.. He's speaking--"

"He's speaking in parseltongue!"

And so he was. After realizing what he was saying, it seemed that they no longer had to lean in closer to hear what he was saying. The soft hissing was currently bouncing off the walls. It was slightly unnerving. Especially when the fireplace had suddenly gone out.

"Hermione.."

"Yeah?"

"T-tell me.. But.. Is your arm leaning against my leg or something?"

"No.."

"Oh.." there was a definite tremor in his voice, "Hermione?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Don't move, but I think there's a giant---"

Hhhhhiiiiissssssss…

They're eyes widened simultaneously.

A very large snake was currently encircling their bodies.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuun!! A cliffhanger!! Oh! What do you think is going to happen?? Am I gonna kill off Hermione and Ron right here?? Who's the voice talking to Draco?? What's this about allergic reaction?? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!?! NO ONE KNOWS!! I know I don't! 

Guess what? I started this group, but it's not really a group. I'm just putting all the pictures and stuff all about Harry Potter on the page. It's really quite good if I do say so myself. The pictures can be found on the left side in "Files" and "Photos". Yeah, so you can check it out if you want! The homepage can be found in my profile. Besides, the reason I'm mentioning this, cause there are these really hot pictures of Daniel and Tom in it. One of my favorite ones is of Tom Felton signing autographs or something at the Scooby Doo Premiere. It's really cute!! But there are even more of Daniel. I'm currently working on it. Yeah, so check it out and tell me what you think! You can join the group to see if I post anything new, if you want. It'd be really cool!! 


	7. Of Long Past Stories

**

* * *

Title:** Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: Wow!! I was so happy when I got so many reviews! REALLY HAPPY!! You've all made my day!! Hehe.. I'm going to make my chapters much longer.. I think it'll be much better then. I'm still thinking how to continue.. Hmm.. What should happen?? I have an outline going on, but, hey, I'll see.. But on with the story and such!

* * *

Remus sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He had just finished checking a rather large pile of reports from the seventh years. A few had terrible handwriting, the ink so smeared and scratched out, it was a wonder he could grade it at all. He made a few more marks, and heaved the pile into a folder. His arms ached, and he had a headache from having to squint and guess on what the papers read. He faintly wondered if he could ask one of the house-elves for a strawberry cheesecake.. Or peach cobbler.. And---

SMACK!

He rubbed his head furiously, where a large owl had obviously slammed into. Glancing up, he only caught a brief flash of feathers flying out his window. Grumbling angrily, he saw a small ripped piece of parchment lay on his desk. He picked it up, his eyes scanning the parchment. His eyes further widened when he fully understood the message of the letter. Gasping, he ran out of the classroom, muttering one word. Sirius.

* * *

Sirius was not a happy person. He turned to look at his surroundings. He was definitely not a happy person.

Having just walked out of the Whomping Willow, he saw Hagrid walking out of the Forbidden Forest, carrying a brown bag. It was too late to either duck back in or run for it, so he did the next best thing. He transformed into Padfoot. Glancing back it him, he started to walk in a trot, his head up high. Looking much like those dogs that prance around in dog shows. 

Of course, Hagrid saw him, and in two quick strides had reached him. Far from being suspicious about the dog, he led it to his hut. Curious, Sirius followed obediently. He was met with a cozy room. The fireplace happily crackling, mixing with the sounds of pans as Hagrid was looking for something to feed him. Fang, Hagrid's hound, lay on the floor drooling. 

Sirius inwardly winced, as he watched in morbid fascination as a long dribble of drool hit the floor. _'This can't get any worse.' _he thought. How wrong he was. Hagrid had just turned around, holding out a small tin of what appeared to be rock cakes. Not being familiar with Hagrid's cooking as Harry was, he accepted one. Grinning doggishly, he bit down.. And let loose such a howl. Of course, if Sirius was in his human form, it would sound like "Ew" Or "yick". He bent over, and tried to cough it out.

Hagrid thought he was trying to throw up, and looked for something to put under the dog's mouth so he wouldn't throw up all over the floor. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention, and had grabbed Fang. The poor hound whimpered as it was thrust roughly under Sirius's gagging mouth. 

Instead of throwing up, however, a large brown lump covered in spit fell out and bounced off Fang's head, and hit the floor of the hut, leaving a large crack in its wake. Sirius, glad that the offending piece of rock was gone, looked up to see Hagrid's raised eyebrow. He followed Hagrid's eyes, and also took in the view of a large crack where the cake had hit. If he were human, he would've laughed out loud at this.

Muttering to himself, Hagrid cleaned up the mess, and petted Fang as an apology. Throwing the mess away, Hagrid came back. "Now listen here. I don't know how you got here. But I'll be back in awhile to see what I can do. So, you just stay here with Fang." Sirius tilted his head as if he understood. Hagrid patted him on the head and left.

Sirius walked towards the window, and going on his hind legs, watched as Hagrid once again disappeared off into the forest. In a blink of an eye, he had transformed back. Fang, had unexpectedly fell asleep the minute Hagrid left so Sirius didn't have to worry about startling it. Looking around, he snatched up some parchment and ripped a piece off. He scrawled a small message, but stopped. How was he going to get an owl?

His prayers were answered when a group of school owls flew out. Sirius took his chance, and walked out of the hut. He signaled for one of the owls, and a brown one came flying down. He tied the parchment to it's leg, "Take it to Professor Remus." It hooted its assurance and took off. He breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly walked back in. All he had to do now was wait for Moony to come and get him.

* * *

"Don't panic."

"Panic? Me? You've got to be kidding me. Why would I panic when a giant snake is currently trying to strangle us while our best friend is asleep on the couch right in front of us, unaware of what's going on! So, panicking is something I won't do!!!"

"RON! Ssshhh! You don't want anyone to hear and come in."

Ron was beyond reasonable. He was in hysterics. He had resorted to cynical and sarcastic behavior before he would die.

"Oh of course, we wouldn't someone to walk in and watch the bloody snake eat us? Why would we want to do that?! Because watching your friends get eaten by giant snakes aren't exactly cheerful!!"

"RON! LISTEN!! I've. Got. An. Idea."

"…you have?"

"It's not exactly the best plan in the world, but judging by our current position, any plan is alright. Both of our wands are in our dormitories. Harry's.. somehow controlling and talking to the snake.. If we try to wake him up, maybe it'll go away."

"But how are we supposed to do that? The snake is watching our every move…"

"Ron, your avoiding it. You're the closest so you have to tap him."

Sighs. "When this is over, I'm going to have a little chat with Harry." 

The snake's large eyes watched as Ron hesitantly reached towards Harry. It let out a furious hiss. Fearing the worst, Ron withdrew his hand quickly. He felt the body of the snake move around his body, and felt he was going to be strangled to death. _'I'm going to die! And I haven't done all the things I wanted to do in life! I'm to young!' _Frantic, he turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, listen, I have to tell you something. I-I..---"

"Look Ron! The snake, it's uncoiling!"

"What?!"

And so it was. The large body had uncoiled itself from around them, but assumed a new position, by curling it's full length around Harry's couch, resting it's large head on top of the couch. It's eyes watching them threateningly, and its tongue flickering out to lightly touch Harry's stomach.

Hermione's eyes flickered. Stopping a moment, she took in the whole picture. The snake looked as if it was.. Protecting Harry. _'But that couldn't be right. Why would it be protecting him?'_

_

* * *

_

Remus hurried down the steps, and out of the castle. He briskly headed to Hagrid's hut. He was stopped short, when Hagrid met him on the way.

"Hello Remus! Fancy seeing you! Here on a stroll?"

"Er.. Actually, you wouldn't happen to have seen a large dog around here?"

"It just so happens that I have. Is it yours?"

"Oh, yes, it is. I.. Had found it near my place. I've grown quite attached to it."

"What's it's name?"

"Sir-- er.. Snuffles."

"That's a cute name. Reminds me of fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"3 headed--"

"How nice!" Remus cut in quickly.

Both walked in, Remus glancing everywhere to see Sirius. To his utter amazement and surprise, Sirius was fast asleep beside Fang. Grinning, he kneeled down. "Padfoot?" he whispered. He only received a grunt. "Padfoot?" he whispered louder. The dog's ear flopped to the side. Remus's grin widened. "PA-- er SNUFFLES!!!" 

Sirius shot up. It blinked, and looked around. He looked up into Remus's face, and growled when he saw that he was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry to have to do that, old buddy," clearing his throat he addressed Hagrid, "If you don't mind, Hagrid, I'm going to take Snuffles with me to my room."

"Alright then, see you later!"

Remus led Sirius over to behind a large tree trunk, and watched as Sirius changed back, stretching his arms. "Come on, Padfoot." he muttered an invisibility charm on Sirius. "Just follow me and don't do anything you would normally do." He turned, his lips already tugging upwards, as he knew Sirius was busy figuring out what he meant.

As they were walking into Hogwarts, Remus whispered to him at the corner of his mouth. "You know Padfoot, Harry would love to see you. We can make it a surprise. What do you think?"

SMACK!

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"I just worked out what you said. But I like your idea, lead the way."

Raising his eyebrow at nothing, he led him to the Gryffindor portrait.

* * *

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"We've been standing here for a long time.. And.."

"Look Hermione, you said classes could go to hell, so I doubt right now is the good time to worry about---"

"No! it's not that.. I need to go to the loo.."

"Oh.." amused silence. Ron opened his mouth--

"Don't you dare say anything, Ronald Weasley."

Sigh. "Hermione?"

"What?"

"Sooner or later someone's going to come in."

"I know but--"

Just then, the portrait swung open.

"Fawkes."

The portrait swung open. Remus released the invisibility spell, he could dimly make out Ron and Hermione standing but..

"Hermione? It's me Remus and Sirius. Why's it so dark?" Lupin pointed his wand at the fireplace and muttered a spell. This triggered two reactions. The minute the room was illuminated, Sirius had a sharp intake of breath, and Harry had the opportunity of stirring in his sleep to wakefulness.

"What the hell… Care to explain what a giant snake is doing, coiling around my godson?" Sirius asked, surprisingly calm.

The two of them glanced at each other, keeping their eyes on the snake, they took this opportunity to inch slowly towards their favorite DADA teacher and friend.

"You see, after the incident in the Great Hall, we went searching for Harry--"

"And we had decided after a long time of searching for him--"

"that we would just wait in the common room but then--"

"We saw Harry asleep on the couch, and we just checked up on him--"

"When he started to speak parseltongue, and the fireplace had gone out and--"

"there was this huge snake that had coiled itself around us and--"

"WAIT!" Remus yelled. The two stopped. "Harry can speak parseltongue?"

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"I think he left that little detail out." Sirius answered dryly.

"But surely he would've mentioned what Harry did in the Chamber of Secrets--"

"Chamber of Secrets?!"

"Look, let's talk about this later. Harry looks like he's about to wake up." Remus's logic stopped their talk, and they all watched as Harry woke.

Yawning, he sat up, stretching his arms. _'That was a very refreshing nap. I hope there wasn't a lot of homework today.' _Rubbing his eyes under his glasses, he looked up.. To see a very large snake head. Stifling a scream, he instinctively looked towards the portrait. Hermione, Ron, Remus, and.. Sirius?! _'What's he doing here?' _Harry thought. He looked back at the snake. Scooting back a little, he took in the large body of the snake coiling around his couch. 

Wetting his lips, "Uh.. Guys? What happened?"

Sirius answered before Hermione could. "Apparently, you had summoned the snake. You speak parseltongue, Harry?" Grinning sheepishly, he nodded. He looked back at the snake, who up till now, was watching the intruders. He met the eyes of the snake, cleared his throat, and hissed in parseltongue.

The four were absolutely stunned, to say the least. Hearing someone speak parseltongue, was not an experience to be treasured. Harry sounded absolutely evil, as if he was planning something bad. He had an almost glazed yet calculating look in his eyes. They watched as Harry was calmly conversing with the Snake. Occasionally letting out a small raspy laugh.

"You two need to tell us what exactly happened in the chamber…"

"I was there, but I don't know much about what happened. I think Harry should tell it. Hermione and I can only give the first part, but what happened inside is up to Harry."

"He looks so…"

"Let's just say different. The hissing is getting to me."

The four watched, transfixed, as Harry seemingly ended the conversation. The snake actually bobbed its head up and down, and disappeared with a pop. The four, puzzled, took this time to quickly approach Harry.

"That was really freaky, Harry."

"Ron!"

"I think you need to tell me and moony about this chamber of secrets."

"But are you alright, Harry?"

Grinning, Harry nodded. "I'm fine. Speaking to the snake was-- What's wrong?"

Both of the far had looked extremely startled. Seeing the confused expression on his best friend, Ron spoke. "You were speaking in parseltongue to us." Blushing a bit, Harry focused on speaking English. Opening his mouth, he tried. "What about now?" Seeing the relieved expressions, he took that as a yes.

"Harry? What did you and the snake talk about?"

Harry visibly looked uncomfortable. He avoided their eyes, and thought of what to say. Looking determined, "I can't really say. I.. Need to keep this to myself for now. I'll tell you.. When it's time. But, you have to trust me on this, when I say that it's not a good idea to speak of it now." The others looked at him, Ron looking as if he was just about to object, but a hard look from Hermione silenced him.

Sirius shook his head, eyeing Harry, as the boy in question smiled slightly at the site of his friends laughing. But.. There was something else in his eyes.. Something he couldn't quite explain. _'Whatever it is, I'll find out. Your not going through this alone. I think I'll need to have a private talk with Albus about this.. But best to get his mind off it for now.' _Clearing his throat he gave Harry an innocent expression.

"Okay, my dearest godson and friends, tell your favorite and charming godfather about the Chamber of Secrets."

"Well you see, it all started with…"

* * *

A/N: YAY!! END OF THE CHAPTER!!! This wasn't exactly a cliffhanger, since I'm not going to write it out. No one would want that. I know, I know, you didn't see Draco at all! L Don't worry!! He'll be in the next chapter. But I needed to have a chapter without him at least! I have to balance the story, you know. So, what do you think?? I think this is my longest chapter, yet! Besides, I'm trying to reach my goal of 50 reviews before school starts. Which gives me.. 1..2..3... 6 days. I think I can post about 2 or 3 chapters by then, so I expect a lot of reviews! PLEASE???

Another note, like I said before, If you want to get updated on when I post, leave your email and tell me that you want me to email! Cause if you just leave your email, that won't mean anything! 


	8. Of Swimming

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: YAY!! I'm so close to my goal!! I just need 6 more reviews!! Only 6!!! I have three more days, since the first day of school is the 14th.. Hmm.. Anyway, Before I continue on with the story, I have to favors I want to ask from my favorite reviewers.. takes a deep breath

PLEASE READ MY TWO NEWEST FICS!!!!!!!!!

Author blinks Heh.. Yes, I've posted "Marhabah, Egypt!" and a partner fanfic to that one is "Bonjour, France!". You should read "Marhabah, Egypt!" first.. I guess. I don't know, it doesn't really matter as long as you read and review both!! PLEASE!!!! I was seriously working hard on those two, and I was hoping I could get some positive feedback on it. I need the reviews to fuel my writing sense!! I'm already experiencing bouts of writer's block, and I need the review medicine! (sigh how corny does that sound…)

So, please review it!! Pretty please?? Hehe.. Okay, I've begged and begged, and I'm sure you get the idea. I'll be eternally grateful if you review!! 

* * *

He poked at the meat. Not caring that he was butchering it beyond recognition. He was busy thinking about what would happen tonight and when McGonagall would send him the letter about his detention.

"Drake.. You should really eat." Pansy cooed.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You are not to tell me what I should or should not do."

"But Drake--"

"And stop calling me that! For crying out loud, do I look like a bloody plant? "

"W-well no.. but--"

"Then. Stop. Calling. Me. That."

Pansy was a bit miffed, having been treated like this from Draco for quite awhile. She turned her head, and focused her intentions on another unsuspecting Slytherin.

Draco huffed, and glared across the hall. Harry and his friends weren't there. _'They were gone the entire day.' _he realized.

'Well, of course, how could you not have noticed?'

'Would you quit doing that?'

'Doing what?'

'Nevermind.'

'You know, Draco, your always so nasty. Is it that ugly girl, Pansy? I know should could put off a few but--'

'Maybe I'm nasty because I want to be. Or its just the way I am. If you don't like it, then stop bothering me!'

'Abso -bloody- lootely Not!'

'And why not?'

'Because I want to bug and annoy you till you chuck yourself off a cliff.'

"WHAT!?"

Silence.

"Oh shit," he muttered softly, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Keeping a mask of indifference on his face, he acted as if it was absolutely normal to make crazy outbursts in the middle of dinner. The other Slytherins' eyed him warily.

"Would you stop staring, and eat!"

Their eyes immediately turned downcast or away, all not wanting to anger him. He sneered, but looked up when an owl flew down. He angrily took of the letter, and opened it.

Mr. Malfoy

You are to meet Hagrid outside at 9:00. I have spoken with him, and you will go alone to get the necessary herbs, since it will be on the outskirts of the Forest.

Hagrid will be in his hut if you need any help.

Your detention will be over, once you've filled the bag with herbs.

Professor. McGonagall

Still angry, he crumpled the letter and burned it at the table. Feeling especially vindictive, he forgot all about the strange voice and Harry. It was already 8:30, and he wasn't hungry at the moment, so he retired to his room.

* * *

"… so when Lucius threw the sock at Dobby, he became free. He tried to hex me, but Dobby had sent him flying down the stairs."

The other four stared at him stunned. Harry had given an unedited version of what happened, neither exaggerating or leaving anything out. 

"Blimey.."

"He saved his memory in his diary?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe my godson had to fight a Basilisk.."

"It wasn't that bad, Sirius.. Really.."

"It wasn't that bad!? A snake fang was plunged into your arm and all you can say was that it wasn't bad!?"

"It's in the past, Padfoot. Just forget about it."

Sigh. "Your right. It's just that I can't believe that really happened."

"Uh, guys? We've missed dinner!"

"Don't worry. Sirius and I will pay a visit to the kitchens and bring some food. You guys just stay here, the rest of the students are busy in the Great Hall. It won't take long."

Sirius transformed back, and followed Remus as he walked out. The three were left sitting on the couch, only the crackling of the fireplace made any noise. Ron turned to Harry, who was staring deeply into the fireplace, obviously lost in thought. Trying to lighten the mood, he leaned back putting his arms behind his head, feigning casualness.

"So, we have only two years left at Hogwarts. What do you think we'll do in the future when we leave Hogwarts."

Harry opened his mouth to automatically say, something along the lines of staying alive and defeating Voldemort, but he knew that wasn't a good way to lighten the mood. He shut his mouth, looking for an appropriate answer. Hermione glanced at both and spoke up, "I might become a professor here at Hogwarts."

"I'd like to try out for the Chudley Cannons!"

"Maybe I could become a professional Quidditch flyer.."

"I've talked with Fred and George. They're making loads with their new joke shop. I have a feeling though, that it wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't donated that money.." he eyed Harry.

Harry blushed but didn't meet Ron's eyes. He cleared his throat while looking at a painting above the fireplace, "So, uh, what do you think the others will become when they grow up?"

"Lavender will probably take Trelawney's job."

"Neville could take Herbology Professor."

"Seamus could probably be…"

"Drunk? Laid? Get some girl pregnant? Minister of Magic?"

"Ron!"

"Haha.."

"What about Colin? He absolutely adores Harry. Maybe he'll have a worldwide fan club--"

"Shut up!"

"Ron! I think Colin will do very good. If you've seen his pictures, he takes very good ones. Like remember our fourth year pictures? He had taken a large group picture of us and some others with Professor Snape."

"Ugh, I remember that. I don't even know how Colin got Snape to be in it."

"Actually, these pictures will good to have. Years from now, we can look back and say, 'oh there's Neville he became a teacher at Hogwarts."

"Hermione's right, Ron. You might say, 'oh there's Hermione she's also a teacher at Hogwarts.'"

"I wouldn't say that. I could say.. 'oh there's the teacher. He's dead.'"

Harry and Hermione erupted in laughs. Ron grinned at them innocently. Just then, Remus and Sirius walked in. They smiled to see the three laughing and joking. As if there was not a care in the world. Remus came in, levitating various trays and goblets before setting them on a table. There was small talk and more eating. Sirius had decided to eat, while he was a dog, ignoring the protesting from the rest. "If someone were to walk in while I was here, it wouldn't be smart." and had promptly transformed.

* * *

He looked at the clock. It read 8:55. Draco grumbled to himself, as he heaved himself off the bed, and changed into black robes. He walked out of the dorm and out the school. He approached Hagrid's large form, and followed the light emitting from the oil lamp Hagrid was carrying.

"A bit early, Malfoy. But you must want to get done quickly. I'm sure you know what knotgrass looks like, so I don't need to tell you that. Just fill this bag with it, leave it outside my hut, and your detention is over.."

Draco blinked. That was pretty easy. Nodding his acknowledgement, he set off, hearing Hagrid's door close behind him. He walked towards the Forest, quickly filling the bag. If he got down now, then he wouldn't have to worry about it after he met his father. Finding a large amount of them behind a tree, he conjured scissors and clipped a large amount off. The bag was fairly full by then, so he quickly ran and deposited at Hagrid's door.

'That only took five minutes. Probably couldn't think of anything for me to do.' he thought. Shaking his head, he lit his wand and walked along the forest. His father said outside, but he couldn't possibly mean outside, anyone could just look out the window._ 'He's testing me.' _he realized. He narrowed his eyes with determination and walked inside. Walking along, he noticed his father standing in the middle of a small grove. His stance showed he was impatient.

"I'm here father." he called softly.

Lucius turned around, regarding his son. Nodding, he motioned Draco closer. "I've come here to deliver something very important." Lucius reached into his pocket, pulling out a thin black chain, with a silver snake on it. It's emerald eyes glittered in Draco's wand light. Draco glanced questioningly at his father. 

Lucius raised the chain in front of himself, "Dissimulare" The chain glowed green, before it started to melt into something else. Draco watched, transfixed, as the evil looking chain turned into a golden chain, small golden rings linked together, the pendant was no longer a silver snake , but a phoenix with the same emerald eyes. The only reminder of what it was before.

"I want you to get this into Potter's possession. It doesn't matter how, but you will get it to him. The pendant will do what is needed, but you will make the Malfoy family proud if you accomplish this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good."

Draco watched, as Lucius touch the ring on his fourth finger, and disappear. _'Must be a portkey.'_ he thought.

Turning around, he eyed the now innocent looking necklace. "What are you supposed to do?" he whispered to the necklace. The eyes flashed a moment, but otherwise remained unresponsive. Now Draco was faced with a problem. How could he do this? He gritted his teeth, _'I will find a way. I always do.'_

Nodding to himself, he set off out the forest. He was unaware that astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires, watched the entire transaction.

* * *

The Next Morning

Harry groaned, as he rolled over in his bed. He vaguely wondered how he had gotten into his bad, and had a brief flash of Sirius carrying and tucking him into bed before leaving. Groaning again, he realized that it was already 8:30 in the morning, and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins was going to start. He shot up in his bed, and looked around, fully awake.

The night before, Sirius had shut all the curtains. So none of the sunlight was poring in. _'Ron must've told him about the sunlight thing. I haven't even told them about the whole potion thing. He's such a good friend.' _Harry had expected his two best friends to start badgering him about what had happened. Fortunately, they seemed to have come with a mutual understand with Harry's uneasiness and never asked.

Harry got out of bed, and proceeded to wake everyone up. He himself, had changed quickly, and watched his friends looking for missing books and clothes. Remembering the vial in his pocket, he sneaked into the bathroom, applying it on his exposing skin. Satisfied, he pocketed it. He walked out, and laughed at Ron, who was wearing his shirt backwards. 

After many scuffles, they were all finally dressed and ready, and managed to make it to the Hagrid's class in time. 

* * *

Draco and his Slytherins were already waiting at Hagrid's hut. He glanced around, amused, to see the Slytherins first. The Gryffindors had come running across the lawn, being led by Harry, who was breathing quite hard. Hagrid smiled at them, and turned to the class. "Well, now that everyone's here. I'm here to show you all a Plimpy." A few sniggered at this. Hagrid ignored it. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Someone from Slytherin raised their hand. "The Plimpy is a kind of fish. It is shaped like a ball with two long, rubbery legs and webbed feet. If you happen to spot a Plimpy with its legs tied in a knot, you will know that Merpeople are around." Hagrid nodded and awarded five points to Slytherin. He motioned them towards the lake, pointing to one in the water. The class chattered about it, and took a few notes.

Draco looked around, everyone was standing copying notes, giving Draco ample time. The necklace was clutched tightly in one hand, while his other hand held a wand. He had a plan, a very risky plan, but it was the only thing he could come up with at a short notice. Slipping behind students, he watched, as Neville leaned dangerously close over the water. Lifting his wand, he muttered a small spell, "Agitare adiuvare!" 

Neville let out a scream, his arms flailing in the air, as he fought to keep his balance. He let out a yell as he fell forward into the water. He came up, gasping for air, "HELP!! I CAN'T SWIM!!" The other students, immediately rushed up. Hermione tried to levitate him out of the water, but it wouldn't work. Draco grinned to himself, the spell prevented that until the caster took it off. Neville looked scared out of his wits, when he suddenly disappeared from the surface. A few girls screamed. 

Hagrid sent one of the students for help, as others tried desperately, any spells that could aid Neville. No one was keen on jumping in the water, either not knowing how to swim, or to scared to follow. Harry broke from the crowd, going near the surface. Everyone quieted, and stared at him, as if expecting him to pull of some great feat. He looked back and forth from them, knowing that waiting for someone to help was not an option.

"Everyone stand back."

Hermione and Ron rushed forward, the minute everyone took a step back. "What are you going to do?" Harry looked back at them, he looked very sad. "Your still going to be my friends, even after this right?" Both Hermione and Ron exchanged bewildered glances but nodded frantically. Harry turned to the rest of the class, "I'm doing this to help Neville. So don't think.. Otherwise."

Draco stepped from behind the crowd, and watched, beside Crabbe, to see what Harry was going to do. _'All I need to do, is wait for Harry to rescue Neville. Then, I can finally get the necklace to him.'_

Harry stepped towards the edge of the water. "Come forth!"

Hhhhhhhhiiiiiissssssss...

* * *

A/N: END OF CHAPTER 8!!!!!!! What'd yah think???? Hehe… hope that's long enough. Sorry about the long wait, was it even a long wait?? Anyway, please, I just need SIX MORE REVIEWS!!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

So, what'd Harry do exactly? What's Draco's plan? Who was that person that saw Draco in the forest? Answer to all questions: YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER!!!


	9. Of Burning

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: Hehe, sorry for the long wait! I had reached my goal, but I was real busy with schoolwork. Okay, but I managed to write this, since, well, I'm writing this on Friday. So I have the entire weekend to do school work, and write more chapters. Uh.. Let's see, I'm still on the roll with this fanfic, and I'm still working on the sequel and chapter two for my two other fics.. Sheesh, but you have to wait. It'll be worth it in the end.. Anyway, chapter nine! YAY!! 

* * *

His sides ached, especially his legs. Dean Thomas, was running like his life depended on it.. Or rather, Neville's life. After speeding through the lawns and into the hallways, he couldn't find any sign of anyone. By now, he should've come across at least one student. Especially since he was screaming his lungs out for someone to help. _'Where the heck is everyone!?' _he thought angrily. Turning around, he headed straight into-- a hard chest.

Blinking hard, he rubbed his sore head, and looked up. Snape was standing, hands over his chest, staring down at him. One eyebrow raised, he regarded Dean. Most likely wondering whether he should take off points. Spluttering a moment, he stood up quickly. 

"Professor! Come quick! Neville's fallen in the lake! We can't help him, he can't swim! HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

"Mr. Thomas, please stop yelling. You will lead me to the lake, and I will see to this problem. Well?" he snapped, watching as Dean stood frozen. "Are you going to lead me to him, or just stand there?"

Moving from his spot, Dean motioned for him, as he ran towards the door out of Hogwarts. He glanced back, surprised to see Snape keeping up rather well. Turning around, he hurried across the lawn. He stopped, watching his classmates and Slytherins in a crowd, around Harry, and his two best friends. He stood near Seamus, forgetting about Snape for the moment. 

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"Harry's.. he's.. We don't know.. But, he just spoke parseltongue.. It's so creepy.. Blimey.."

"What!?" he hissed back.

"Look, the water!" someone called from the crowd.

* * *

Ice.

It felt like ice. The water around him, seemed to be prickling and biting into his skin. His eyes burned, and his arms and legs were weighed down from his robes. Neville was certain about one thing, he was going to die.

He tried vainly to move his arms and legs, trying desperately to swim upwards and get more oxygen into his lungs. He stopped, eyes shutting. It didn't seem so cold anymore. It was just.. A sense of numbness.. He felt absolutely nothing. He vaguely wondered if this was how it felt when someone was going to die. A calm expression on his face, he embraced the water, accepting what was going to happen. He didn't even notice something slither around his leg before losing consciousness.

* * *

Draco sneaked behind classmates' backs, trying to get a good spot. The whole parseltongue thing wasn't totally expected, but being a Malfoy, he learned to improvise on his feet quickly. It seemed he, like everyone else, had forgotten that Harry could speak Parseltongue. But all he needed to do, was have a little chat with Longbottom. It was plainly obvious that Potter was doing something to help.. At least that's what it should be.

He leaned closer, noting Harry's blank expression and held out palm. Whatever he was doing, it didn't seem very--

Plop, plop!

The sound of small bubbles coming from the surface of the lake caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes at the water, something very long was surfacing, and it didn't look like the squid.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He almost expected nothing to happen. But once he saw the outline of Cleothera, the name his guardian, he relaxed. He could feel all the eyes of his fellow classmates leave the back of his head and head straight for the spot in the lake. He lowered his palm, watching the surface, until it was broken.

Girls screamed, and boys backed up. Hagrid's mouth flew open as he took in a large snake head rise out of the water. It's length was probably long, only a part of its neck rose from the water. It stared unblinkingly at Harry, and opened it's mouth slowly.

Girls screamed louder, when an unconsciousness Neville lay in the very mouth of the snake. The head lowered, and Neville's body rolled out of it. Harry immediately bent down, ready to summon a stretcher, until a voice cut through the silence.

"There will be no need for that, Potter. I will take Mr. Longbottom to the Nurse, and I suggest you follow me. We have something to discuss."

Nodding in resignation, Harry sighed and followed. Only turning around to give his friends a reassuring glance. Hermione looked ready to run after him, but Ron just shook his head.

* * *

The very same astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires, had watched the event from the forest. 

"It seems, Harry Potter has more special abilities than we thought." someone said from behind him. Turning around, he glanced questioningly at his brother. 

"What do you mean?"

"That was no ordinary snake. But I take it, he must have already known about his ability to speak to them. There is something, however, that doesn't fit.."

"What do you mean?"

"The snake will slither towards its prize, carrying the hidden serpent. Doubt will encompass the innocent, and hatred will infuse between the wise. It has begun."

"We must--"

"Do nothing."

"How can you say that?! There is something we can do, if you'll just understand that. The dark lord will do anything to win, you know that. How can you possibly just stand there and watch this happen?"

"We cannot interfere in their destinies. We cannot, and will not. You should watch Harry."

"What do you mean?"

Ignoring the question, he continued. "At night is preferable, just watch over him. Others will know in due time, you will see." He turned and walked away, fading into the shadows of the forest.

The other, growled in frustration. _'Why must he always speak in cryptic remarks and riddles?!' _Turning around, he watched as Hagrid hurriedly dismissed the class.

"What I don't understand, is why Cleothera would go near Harry. Why… when she is the legendary snake belonging to the very Heir of Slytherin."

* * *

Their footsteps echoed along the walls. Snape's sure and firm footsteps, accompanied by Harry's slow thudding ones. Neville's body in the stretcher trailed after them like a ghost. Silence reigned, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

'It's to late now. My secret is out. I hope Hermione and Ron will understand, please, please, don't let my other friends shun me.'

Keeping his head down, he was vaguely aware of Snape walking towards the infirmary. The Head Nurse, gasped at the sight of the soaked and unconscious Neville. She quickly ushered all three of them in, immediately wrapping Neville in warmed blankets. She bent down to check on Harry, but was stopped by Snape.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Mr. Potter will follow me, I will be taking him to the Headmaster's office for some explaining."

"B-but Professor!.. Can I at least just stay here until Neville wakes up? Please!"

"Absolutely no--"

"Come now, Severus. Harry can stay until Neville wakes up." Madame Pomfrey eyed him, daring him to object.

Snape narrowed his eyes, but nodded curtly. "You will go to the Headmaster's office once Mr. Longbottom is awaken. The password is Blood Pops." He swept away, robes billowing behind him. Madame Pomfrey turned her hard eyes from him, immediately softening when she turned to Harry.

"I'll just be in the other room, dear. But before you go see to Neville, could you help me get more blankets? He might get hypothermia. It will be awhile before he wakes up, so you can help me get him some blankets. I'm sure you know what to do."

Nodding eagerly, Harry gave her a small smile. Giving Neville one last concerned glance, he followed Madame Pomfrey out.

* * *

Draco was very good at sneaking off. And right now, he was glad he was. When Hagrid had dismissed everyone, he had carefully sneaked behind Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, heading straight towards the Hospital Wing. He almost walked in, until he saw Madame Pomfrey and Harry.

Draco had stopped short when he caught sight of Harry's tired face. The necklace in his hand seemed to weigh down, or was it the guilt in his chest? Could he really do this?

'Second thoughts, eh, Draco?'

'You again!?'

'The one and only!'

'Argh! Yes, I'm having second thoughts. There! I said it..'

'I'm glad you are. You don't know how hard it is to see this happening but it must.'

'Yeah well, that isn't helping me in this situation, is it?'

'Touché.'

'I wouldn't be if you'd just leave me alone!'

'Sorry, luv, can't do that. If you want, and I can get one of my friends to talk to you instead--'

'No!'

'Hah! Knew you'd see it my way! So, there's your dear Harry. What'cha gonna do?'

'None of your business.'

'Humph, fine, be that way. You'll regret it later!' and the voice was silenced.

Draco rolled his eyes, and focused on what was being said. He was happily surprised, to see Madame Pomfrey lead Harry away from Neville. 

"Perfect." he whispered.

Checking if the coast was clear, he tip-toed towards Neville's bed. Bringing out his wand, he muttered "Enervate." Neville's eyes flew open, they grew even wider to see Draco's smirking face.

"M-Malfoy!"

"Hello Longbottom. Surprised to see me?"

"B-but--"

"I see.. A bit tongue tied?"

"W-well.."

"Tsk, tsk, Longbottom. Have you nothing to say? I'm sure your wondering what has been going on. Well, to put it simply, you almost drowned, Potter saved you by summoning a snake. That's about it."

Neville stared, open mouth. He almost exploded, saying that he was lying. But the truth was quite obvious, and Neville was even more astounded. Shaking his head, he glanced at Malfoy wearily. 

"Then what are you doing here?" 

"I'm glad you asked, Longbottom. I'm here to give you a little present to give the Golden Boy."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm feeling particularly charitable today. Besides, don't you want to at least thank Potter? Do you think saying a simple 'Thank You' is enough? Granted, Potter will be a fool, being modest, he'll say it's alright. But surely, you know it's not. So, being my charming self, I've decided to help you thank him."

Neville's eyes search Draco's, it didn't help him of course. Draco's face was absolutely unreadable. He sighed wearily, it sounded absolutely absurd, but he couldn't think of anything to say to that. _'Must be that nasty fall in the water.. Its numbing my thinking.' _He shook his head slowly. 

Draco almost grinned, but stopped himself in time. He held out his hand, the one that carried the necklace. "Give this to Potter, I hear he's particularly fond of phoenixes." With that, he turned, and practically fled the Hospital Wing. Unaware of Neville's questioning glances. The minute the sounds of his shoes disappeared, the door of the other room opened. Harry's face brightened when he caught sight of Neville's face.

"Neville! Your awake!"

"Uh.. Hi, Harry."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm okay.. But.. D'you know what happened?" Neville half hoped what Malfoy said was wrong. The necklace, tightly clutched in his hand, just didn't feel right.

"Uh.. You see Neville.."

"What Harry's trying to say, dear, well.. You had a nasty fall in the water. Harry here rescued you, although I don't know how.." she trailed off, giving Harry a look. Harry blushed, but avoided both pairs of eyes, muttering one sentence. "You will soon."

"No matter, Neville, I'll go get some pepper up potion. You two stay here, and I expect Harry to leave after five minutes. You still have to go to the Headmaster's office."

Harry cringed, but nodded wearily. He turned back to Neville, and frowned when he noticed Neville's discomfort. "What's wrong Neville?"

"Harry.. I just want to thank you, for rescuing me and--"

"No! That's alright, it's what friends do. It doesn't matter!"

"Harry, please, let me. I want to do this, and you can't stop me. As a token of my.. Er-- appreciation, I want you to have this." He unclenched his hand, and held out the necklace for Harry to take. Harry's face brightened when he caught sight of a phoenix with emerald eyes.

"Oh Neville! This is beautiful! Are you sure you want to give it to me? I mean, this must've been a family heirloom or something.."

"No, it's just something.. I picked up. You should keep it. You deserve it." Neville watched, a bit troubled, as Harry securely fastened it around his neck.

"Thanks Neville, really. But I should be going now. I have to meet the Headmaster."

"Your not in trouble, are you?"

"I hope not.. See you around!" With a wave goodbye, Harry left. Neville bit down on his lip lightly, he had the sudden urge to get up and snatch that necklace from around Harry's neck.

"Somehow.. I feel as if I'm going to regret doing that.."

* * *

Feeling oddly happy, he fingered the pendant. _'It's probably the gift from Neville. Awfully nice of him to do it.'_

Upon reaching the gargoyle, he muttered "Blood Pops" and walked in. When he reached the front door, he knocked hesitantly. "Come in!" the Headmaster called. Gulping, he opened the door and walked in. Dumbledore stood, looking out the window. His right side facing Harry. Dumbledore looked like he was scrutinizing something outside, until he turned his face from the window to meet Harry's. 

"Ah, Harry. Come, sit." Harry hurriedly sat down on the chair, wishing he could sink all the way in and disappear.

"Severus tells me, that you rescued Mr. Longbottom from the lake. Is this true?"

"Uh.. Yes sir.."

"Well done, my boy. I think an awarding of 35 points to Gryffindor is a worthy award. But.. Another thing has been brought to my attention."

"Sir?"

"You rescued Neville, by means of a certain Snake?"

"Yes, I have."

"Tell me, Harry. Did you just call it as a desperate attempt to save Mr. Longbottom's life, or did you already know about the snake?"

Harry felt a bit upset, to hear Dumbledore called it, 'The Snake'. _'I saved his life. That's all that should matter.'_ "I.. Already knew about her."

"A female?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see.. Where did you happen to meet this--"

Harry cut him off before he could say, 'snake'. "I can't tell you."

"Harry.."

"I'm sorry.. But.. I swore I wouldn't tell, and I can't break that promise."

"Now Harry, this problem is not to be taken lightly. You may or may not have full control over it, but whether you do or not is not the problem."

"Then what is!?" Harry yelled. He had risen immediately. "I'd tell you.. But I can't! I'm 15!! So much has happened, I was only a child! Why can't you trust me?"

Dumbledore's face looked even more tired and grave when he took sight of Harry. "Dear boy, of course I trust you. I always have, but you can't possibly deal with this alone. You must understand, that snake could have been one of Voldemort's followers."

"But it's not!"

"What guarantee do you have of that?"

"I just do, okay? Just let me make my own decisions!"

"Harry--"

"NO!"

Fawkes suddenly gave a keening cry and burst into flames. Both Harry and Dumbledore watched, as Fawkes was engulfed into flames, beak in the air, giving one last cry of despair.

"Fawkes burning day isn't until months from now." Dumbledore breathed. He turned eyes towards Harry.

"I-I.. Didn't--" Harry was pale and shaking, after seeing Fawkes burst into flames. He turned, and fled. 

Dumbledore stood, shocked. He walked slowly towards the burning ball on the floor of his office. He could see a baby phoenix emerging already.

"This is impossible. Harry somehow sped up time surrounding Fawkes, he caused Fawkes to complete his burning day early. That can't be.."

* * *

Somewhere, Voldemort stood in his chambers, laughing. "Success will be mine!"

* * *

The forest shook. Pale blue eyes shot open, still groggy from sleeping. He stood up, and looked towards the castle.

"It has begun.."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN!!! I made a long chapter!! YAY!! Haha.. What'cha think?? I was gonna end it somewhere along the lines of Snape floating Neville away, but I just couldn't help myself! 

Surprised? Sad? Happy? Frustrated? How do you feel about this chapter? Well, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I just have to work on homework! L Anyway, I'm going to work on chapters 10 and 11 at school.. It might be awhile or it might not… I'll have to see. 


	10. Of Clues to a Voice

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: Ack! I'm so sorry!! It's been a long wait, hasn't it?? Well, I was on a roll with my newest fic, so I was busy with that. I had like five freakin' tests last week! Sheesh.. And it's only the.. What? Third full week of school!? What are these people thinking!?? --.. Yeah.. Uh.. Ranting? Whatever, I'll be working on this chapter for the weekend, hopefully I'll be able to post at least two chapters to make up for the long wait! I'll be doing some community service hours this coming Monday for school but.. Hmm.. It just depends I guess! Anyway, I've got way more reviews for my other fic, "Bless the Child", and it only has five chapters! I was seriously surprised, but anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I've decided to leave the answers to each previous riddle of the chapters under the dedication part. So yeah, that's pretty much it.

* * *

Tears coursed down his cheeks, as he ran away from it all. He didn't know what made him blow up, it was all the bent up tension and-- Why? WHY did I do that!? His chest burned, his legs felt like they were going to fall off, a pain was digging through his head. All these things were ignored, solace only to be found in Neville's gift to him. _'I'm probably going to be expelled for burning the Headmaster's bird.' _he thought sadly.

He stops running abruptly, trying to catch his breath. He took in his dark surroundings, realizing that he hadn't a clue where he was. Searching his pockets for his wand, he found it and did a quick lighting spell. The entire hall was illuminated quickly, few shadows here and there. _'Where am I?' _he thought to himself, walking forward.

"Alright, Mr. Longbottom. You will be fine. You have no risk of catching a slight cold, you may leave."

"Thank you."

Breathing lightly, he rolled off the bed, managing to land on the floor upright. He grabbed on his now dried robes, putting them on quickly, and bade Madame Pomfrey a quick good-bye. He had absolutely no idea what time it was, and considered just heading towards the common room. His light footsteps echoed through the hallway, but Neville was lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Flashback

"Give this to Potter, I hear he's particularly fond of phoenixes.."

****

'Why did I trust him?'

"--little present to give the Golden boy.."

****

'It's a trap… it has to be..'

"No! That's alright, it's what friends do. It doesn't matter!"

****

'Harry's too modest for his own good..'

"Thanks Neville, really.."

****

'Harry! No! I know this is wrong, I have to find him!'

End of Flashback

* * *

Changing course, he turned completely around. He hadn't the faintest idea where he was, but he had a gut instinct that was leading him down the corridor.

'I did it.. I can't believe I really did it..'

'Did it? Do you know how wrong that sounds?'

'Your sick! I don't mean it that way.. This is much more serious than that..'

'You don't know how right you are.'

Draco growled low. He was talking to that voice again, and he was starting to feel.. well, guilty. Harry's innocent mind, unknown of the very danger that hung from his neck. So easily given.. Too easy. Draco stopped in his tracks, head turning up quickly.

"That was too easy…" he whispered incredulously. 

He turned, and ran. Somehow knowing exactly where to go. Unknown to him, eyes stared at him from a portrait. A very familiar portrait that belonged to Hogwarts. The portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

Shadows flickered and jumped across the walls. Light dust decorated the large room. Having walked a good deal long, he had come upon a door. It opened fairly easy, surprising him by not creaking like most doors would have. The windows were covered with ragged curtains, the few couches and chairs covered with a white cloth to prevent it from gathering dust. A lone grand piano stood at the end, the only piece of furniture uncovered.

Harry never heard much of piano, he had vaguely remembered hearing one when he was about six or seven. The next-door neighbor of the Dursley's had their son home tutored in piano lessons. The boy was quite good, and the music would often drift around. He could already imagine the tune in his head, as he approached the piano. He sat on the stool, not caring if it was dirty. All attention was focused on the piano. He raised an elegant hand, humming the tune under his breath.

* * *

Neville stopped, breathing hard. He never was the running type, and he never really had the practice. He had absolutely no idea where he was, and how he had gotten there in the first place. He needed to find Harry, he needed to get that necklace. It didn't seem right, not right at all.

"Where is he?!" he whispered furiously to himself.

A whisper came. Faint, but there nonetheless. Neville almost jumped up, eyes darting around to find the source. It was blatantly obvious he was alone, but he could clearly hear the faint whispering. Tilting his head to the side, in hopes of hearing better, he discerned a whispered song.

"Softly in the dusk, a woman is singing to me;

Taking me back down the vista of years, till I see

A child sitting under the piano, in the boom of tingling

Strings

And pressing the small, poised feet of a mother who smiles

As she sings."

Neville blinked. The voice seemed male yet.. He sharply turned his head, aware of footsteps. The whispering had immediately ceased. Neville brought out his wand, leaning back against the wall, the shadows aiding in his concealment.

* * *

"--As she sings."

The last remnants of the song flitted through Draco's ears. He was getting closer, he knew it. That voice had to be Harry's, it was his. Draco always paid attention. He knew the tone of Harry's voice when he was mad, frustrated, happy, and sad. This one.. It sounded flat, emotionless. He sped up, not noticing the slight bulge in the shadows until--

"Stupefy!"

Draco acted quickly. Hands darting into his robes, he ducked first, and aimed.. Right between the eyes. 

"Never," he hissed, "try that again, Longbottom. Understand?"

Neville nodded fearfully, eyes slightly going cross-eyed from staring down at the tip of the wand. Draco sneered, fighting the urge to hurt the cowardly boy. He stepped back, putting the wand away.

"I take it your looking for Potter?"

Blinking from his temporary daze, Neville narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, I am. I don't know your plan Malfoy," he spat the name, "But whatever it is, it better not hurt Harry. Or you will pay." He stated the last part with confidence, knowing he wouldn't be the only one to hurt Malfoy.

Far from being scared at his statement, he smirked in amusement. "You've finally gained some backbone, eh Longbottom?" Shaking his head, he motioned for him to follow. They walked in silence down the hallway. Only the sound of their footsteps were heard, Neville's eyes briefly glancing at the back of Malfoy's head from time to time, before giving up.

'Looking for Harry?'

'You again?'

'Aren't you getting tired of saying that? Who else would be talking to you in your head apart from me?'

'Oh, I don't know.. Probably someone far less irritating than you.'

'Ouch, that hurt. Come on, can't you at least say you've grown fond of me?'

'I'd rather grow fungus on my face.'

'It'd be an improvement.'

'Just bloody shut up!'

'Fine.. But you won't find Harry!'

Draco sighed, furiously grabbing his hair. The voice was getting on his nerves, and no doubt Longbottom is looking at me like I'm nuts.

'Alright, where's Har-Potter?'

'Knew you'd come around!' A laugh seemed to ring in his head.

'Just tell me where he is!'

He could almost feel the grin and heard the voice's smug reply. **'Can't say, until.. You say your sorry for yelling at me!'**

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Neville halted, shocked beyond words at his sudden outburst. Draco could already feel himself heating, but he turned around to face Neville, daring him to comment. It was a dark hallway, and Neville paid no heed to Draco's obvious frustration. "Uh.. Anything wrong Malfoy?"

"Nothing really," he started sarcastically, "Just that I hear this really annoying voice in my head that says he knows where Potter is, but won't tell till I apologize." He ended his small pronouncement flatly, avoiding the Gryffindor's eyes. Far from calling Draco insane, he replied back with question in his voice.

"Really? Is it male or female?"

"It sounds male to me.."

"Oh! I don't think it's anything to worry about, I remember when I was a child I had an imaginary friend and he would always tell me to do these outrageous things with mum's--"

"Longbottom! I am not standing here, listening to your rave on about some imaginary friend you have! I knew you wouldn't understand.." he trailed off muttering something about psychotic Gryffindors, leaving Neville blushing to the roots of his hair. Turning his head away, he countered back. "Well, at least I can admit it. Besides, what's the harm in saying sorry? Wouldn't hurt, we're obviously not going to find Harry anytime soon."

Not giving Neville the benefit of seeing him agree, he gave an imperceptible nod and closed his eyes in exhaustion. _'Okay.. I'm sorry.. There? You happy? I said it!'_

'Hmph! I've heard cold-blooded wizards apologize better than you. But, since you were so sweet about it, my dear Harry is in my favorite room! The music room!'

'Just curious, but you're favorite room? You've been here before?'

'Oops, shouldn't have said that..'

"Aha! Now, I'm slightly closer to finding out who you are!" Draco proclaimed, one finger pointing up in victory. Neville stared at him as if he were nuts, wondering why the proclaimed Slytherin looked like he was about to do a victory dance. Draco seemed to have realized his disturbing stance, coughed, and regained his composure. Without a backwards glance, he walked forward, listening to the directions the voice was giving him.

'And make a left. Your almost there.'

"Malfoy, wait!"

Neville realized Draco must've been busy "talking" with his friend in his head, and decided to just follow silently. He still had his misgivings about him, but the small revelation of Draco having an imaginary friend seemed to have abated some of his fears. _'Besides,' _Neville thought to himself, _'If he has an imaginary friend like normal people, then I guess he isn't so bad.'_

They proceeded to walk down the hall, Draco occasionally making a sharp turn, obviously showing that he knew where he was going. _'I hope Harry's alright..'_

_

* * *

_

A clear single note rang out into the desolate room. Harry scooted closer to the middle of the piano, raising both hands as if poised to play a particularly difficult yet beautiful piece. He took a long drawn out breath, closing his eyes, and played. 

The music in itself was beautiful, a seemingly haunting piece. His long fingers trailed at the higher octaves, creating a light carefree song… but then, his fingers trailed lower and lower, the beat slowing and rising again. 

The phoenix around his neck flashed unnoticed by Harry. The very air in front of him seemed to be tearing slowly. The sound of whispers rang from behind the tearing only added to Harry's trance-like state. Harry was inadvertently creating a portal into Hogwarts. Something for which Voldemort was counting on.

The sound of music reached them first, before they even approached the door. It sang around them, ringing around the hallways of Hogwarts. Draco and Neville's eyes met, each silently asking the same question. Neville fixed his face with a determined look, and pushed open the door ahead of Draco. 

The sight that met them was disturbing in a sense. Seeing Harry's slowly swaying body as he moved to the song of the piano. They could not see what Harry's music was doing, nor could they see the phoenix necklace start to become animate. This time, Draco rushed forward, and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. The sudden contact broke Harry from his trance, the phoenix became inanimate once again, and the portal… vanished.

"Harry?"

Neville raised his eyebrow at the name, but otherwise stayed quiet. Harry blinked his eyes, and turned upward to see Draco's face above him. Frowning in confusion, he asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you mad? Your sitting here in some remote part of Hogwarts, with no one knowing of where you are, and your asking me what's wrong?"

Harry smiled wryly, "Didn't know you cared, Draco."

Far from telling him not to call him that, they both seemed to have reached an agreement about calling each other by their first name. Neither would say anything about the change, nor would they try to think about it. It just… was.

Clearing his throat lightly, Neville interrupted their short staring contest. "Let's go, this room is giving me the creeps." The other two nodded, and stood up. Harry's hand brushed against Draco's, the two meeting each other's eyes quickly. 

'Something has changed..' Harry thought to himself. 'Something has definitely changed.'

* * *

He waited. He had listened to him. He was to watch the castle, preferably at night. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, except the part about the haunting melody. It chilled him to the bone. This was no ordinary song. He stepped back a few steps, using the trees to shadow him in case of other people watching him.

He did not hear the approach of footsteps, nor the light breathing that would have given the intruder away, he only felt the person touch his shoulder lightly and whisper his name.

"Firenze.."

* * *

A/N: END OF CHAPTER 10!! YAYNESS!! Anyway, I hope this chapter was long! I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been working on my other fic. Especially my other two, sheesh, need a sequel and a chapter two!! GAH! Oh well, can't just write anything quickly, has to be great, right?

This chapter took me forever, since I didn't know what should happen. But, at least you all know who the person with the pale blue eyes, is! 


	11. Of New Recruits

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel] Draco has an annoying voice in his head. Harry's got a psycho pendant. Firenze is possessed. And Voldemort's got a secret weapon. What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

Author Notes: Crikey! I finally get a chance to write. Hehe.. Sorry bout' that folks, but my family problems haven't been quite resolved. I managed to take some extra time, and work on updating at least two chapters for this fic. I apologize for the long wait! But yes, obviously, I am not dead! I will continue this fanfic, and so with my others. I'm currently working on the sequel to Marhabah, Egypt! I'm also working on chapter three for Bonjour, France! but it's going to take awhile.

Also, Bless the Child, that one is currently in the works. I don't really like how the storyline is going.. Perhaps I should edit a whole lot? I seriously doubt that would bode well with the reviewers, but I really need to know how this is going. If the storyline is dragging or anything, feel free to tell me. I'll either have to edit a few things, or hopefully keep going and patching up story plot holes.

Actually, what I'm really focused on updating is this fanfic, and Figlio Perduto. I've got dozens of ways I could proceed with that fanfic, and have no idea which one to pick. Ah, the burdens of a writer. Hehe.. Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Groaning, Harry pulled the curtains more around his bed, careful to keep his hands from the sun. He reached one hand under his pillow, fishing for the almost empty vial Snape had given him, while his other was busy trying to stifle a yawn. Upon finding the small vial, he quickly used it to cover his exposed skin, before heading towards the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

"How goes our plan?"

A pause. "Proceeding, My Lord."

"Liar! Your boy interrupted, Lucius, and I am wondering if this was.. Intentional."

"I assure you, it is not, My Lord. Draco is unaware of our plans, having only given Potter the jewel."

"Nonetheless, another failed attempt. My patience grows thin, Lucius. I want to see results, the death eaters are torturing Muggles by the dozen, they are doing a terrible job of covering. As much as I'd like to strike fear in the hearts of others, Fudge has provided the adequate cover."

"My Lord, If I may--"

"Silence! I have been thinking Lucius, and I think a slight modification in plans is in order."

"My Lord?"

"Yesss, a slight modification, indeed. A new advantage has opened itself to me, or rather, a new recruit."

"A new recruit..?"

"Yes, a very capable one. Leave me, now, Lucius. There are some things I need to take care of."

Lucius bowed low, and carefully exited. His footsteps echoed in the dank floors, as he headed towards the nearest room with a fireplace.

"A recruit.. I'll just have to see about this."

* * *

"Harry, mate, hurry! Breakfast started half an hour ago!"

"You go ahead Ron! I'll be down there in a minute."

"All right then, I'll save you a seat!"

Light footsteps are heard, followed by the sound of the closing door. 

Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair, having suddenly gotten the chills. He brought the clasp of Neville's gift closer to his eyes, so he could slip it on. Hearing the audible click, Harry put the pendant above his Hogwarts robes. Smiling feebly into the mirror, Harry trudged down towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco sat impassively in his seat, staring mildly at the other Slytherins while mechanically feeding himself porridge. He couldn't quite understand it, but something felt out of place. Draco narrowed his eyes when he noticed only Ron coming down to eat by himself with Hermione. _'Where's Harry?'_

'First name basis, are we?'

'You shut up!'

'No need to get flustered, just a noted statement, is all.'

'Yes well, keep it to yourself! You've already made me seem like an idiot in front of Longbottom.'

There was a pause, and Draco could almost swear that he could feel the voice carefully putting words together.

'He has someone new to get Harry.'

'What are you talking about?' A dull ache started to rise up from his stomach.

'You know of whom I speak. From the forest, do they watch. Never pausing in their nightly guard.'

Draco's spoon clattered back unto the table. 

'What exactly are you trying to say?' he continued stubbornly.

Silence.

Sighing, he suddenly looked up to finally see Harry take a seat beside Ron. He absentmindedly noted the pendant still around Harry's neck, and remembered the incident yesterday.

'I need to go talk to hi--'

A fluttering of wings stopped his train of thought, as his elegant falcon dropped in front of him. Pausing a moment, he took the letter from its beak and proceeded to tear it open quickly. It read:

Draco,

Urgent News. I've gotten hold of certain information concerning Mr. Potter.

Draco's stomach lurched. Did he really know about what Draco was thinking at the moment?

He has informed me--

'He being Voldemort,' Draco snorted. _'His father could've used something better than calling him that.'_

That there is a new recruit stationed at Hogwarts. For what reason, I am uncertain of, he has made a slight change to the plans. Unfortunately, neither of his trusted friends are aware of the real plan. I would like you to keep an extra eye out on your fellow Slytherins, or perhaps, others that are close to Mr. Potter.

'Exactly what the voice said.. Interesting.'

I expect to hear from you soon concerning this.

Lucius Malfoy

Frowning to himself, he carefully folded it, putting it in his pocket. Something was going on, and he did not like the fact that even his father was unknowing.

* * *

"Doing okay Harry?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason.."

Harry raised his eyebrow as Hermione surreptitiously went back to her breakfast. His two friends were giving him funny looks, but clearly not wanting to say anything. Shrugging it off, he idly played with his pendant, suddenly taking it off from around his neck to take a closer inspection. To Harry, the eyes flashed in the light, making it almost seem to come alive.

Looking at Harry through the corner of her eye, she caught Ron's attention. Inclining his head slightly, he moved closer so he could hear what she was saying.

"Harry didn't mention a thing when he got back yesterday. Do you think Dumbledore told him something really bad?"

Ron quirked an eyebrow and checked to see if Harry heard what they were talking about. "Maybe. Harry had come late, obviously. He probably needs space, 'Mione."

Hermione looked ready to protest, but stopped herself when Hedwig suddenly swooped down at their table. The two of them saw Harry break into a true smile as he reached out to stroke Hedwig's feathers. 

The eye's of the phoenix flashed.

Before they could blink, in a flash of white feathers and blood, Hedwig lay on the table, blood pooling around her.

A scream.

Hermione didn't realize it was her, but she stared, horror stricken, as Hedwig's eyes tried to stay open. Harry's hand was still outstretched to pet it, a weird smile was on his face, but his eyes held a vacant look. Professor McGonagall had come down to see what was the noise about, but stopped at the sight of the dead bird in front of Harry.

Ron, seeing that Harry wasn't about to do anything, stood up to pick up Hedwig. Reaching out his arms, he lifted the bird in his arms, and silently followed the professor out of the hall. Hermione fearfully stared after them, before turning to her friend. She put a hand on his shoulder, since he seemed to just stare into space.

"Harry?" she whispered.

Harry brought his hand down, touching the blood on the table. Harry's necklace, Hermione noted, was in the same hand that was partly covered in Hedwig's blood.

"The first sacrifice." Harry whispered.

Hermione felt a cold shiver down her spine, applying a gentle pressure on Harry's shoulder to bring him out of his daze.

"Harry.. Harry.. Quit it! You're starting to really sca--"

Harry cut her off when his hands clenched around the pendant, blood starting to stain the phoenix. Harry's next sentence was something Hermione would not forget anytime soon.

"Everyone has a dark side, Hermione. It's those who hide it, you should fear most."

* * *

"How did it happen, Mr. Weasley?"

"I don't know, Professor. One minute, Harry was reaching out to pet her, and then she was just struck down by something."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Positive."

"Very well, you may go on to your friends."

Nodding, Ron turned to leave, but was stopped by Professor McGonagall calling out again.

"This ordeal will have not boded well with young Harry, I think it wise to help him."

Smiling at the protective tone she used, Ron excused himself from the room and walked down the empty corridors. Lots of things had been happening that were not good at all. Ron very much believed in bad omens, and this clearly pointed to it. There was something amiss, something going on with Harry that he was obviously not telling. _'If it deals with You-Know-Who, we're in for another rough year.'_

_

* * *

_

After breakfast, everyone knew exactly what had happened at the Gryffindor table. Rumors were springing up, from the almost logical to the most bizarre.

"I hear Harry Potter killed it with his stare!" One Hufflepuff boy whispered.

"I heard You-Know-Who sent it to Harry, so it could explode right in front of him!" squeaked a small Ravenclaw.

"Your both wrong," a 2nd year Slytherin, who thought highly of himself, spoke to the two. "Remember that incident when Potter summoned that snake to Neville Longbottom's so-called rescue?"

Both nodded hurriedly.

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way. Longbottom's clumsy, obviously, but it just seemed to deliberate. No, Harry Potter planned that. It was just terrible luck that it happened to be one of his friends. Probably wanted it to be a Slytherin, he's going to kill off everything and make it seem like an accident."

The small Ravenclaw put both of her hands on her hips, glaring at the Slytherin. "That's nuts! I'm telling you, You-Know-Who sent it and--"

The Hufflepuff boy piped up again, "You-Know-Who did no such thing! He's Harry Potter! He can speak parseltongue, he can probably kill by staring at things he hates in the eye. You know, like that story about the Basiwisk!"

"It's Basilisk!" The Slytherin replied haughtily.

"Basiwisk!"

"Basilisk!"

"Basiwisk!"

"Basilisk!"

Similar arguments broke out, all talking about what happened. Harry pretty much ignored it, trying to forget the entire thing. He couldn't even remember much, it seemed more of a dream than real. He felt bad for losing such a loyal pet, but who cares? Harry paused. _'Did I just think that?'_

Feeling slightly unnerved, he headed out for some fresh air. It would do him good to be away from all the accusing stares.

* * *

His breath came out in small gasps, his form lying under a tree. He was not yet used to this body. It was completely alien to him, and he wanted to be changed back. Narrowing his eyes, he thought back to his capture. He was caught totally off guard. Too focused on… it was of no importance now. He had a new mission. Given to him by some unknown source, he wanted to stop, but it was no use.

He heard the soft approach of footsteps nearing the outskirts of the forest. Either his hearing was enhanced, or the person making the steps were too loud, he did not know. All he was focused on now, was the driving force in him telling him exactly what to do. Kill.

* * *

A/N: END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! 

Sorry, I couldn't make it longer. But I didn't think you guys could wait any longer!! Sheesh.. I'm seriously working hard to update Figlio Perduto though, since I want the chapters to be at least around 8 or 9 by the end of this year.


	12. Of Personal Endeavors

Title: Revenge Sweet or Not?

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Time: 5th year.

Summary: [Sequel: The Love Note; slash] Draco seeks revenge on Harry's prank. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned and Draco finds himself caught between an unknown voice and Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: Sorry! There's no way I can apologize for the long wait! I just hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, letting the breeze play with his hair. Classes would begin soon, but he didn't care. At all. Combing his hand through his hair, he took another deep breath. He just wanted everyone to ignore him. Just leave him be. He didn't want to do anything. Just.. Be there. Unhindered. Not bothered. Why couldn't people get that? Or did they find it amusing and funny to analyze Harry's every move? Did it provide some perverse sort of entertainment to know that they didn't have the same problems as he did? That they were untainted?

He had unconsciously started walking along the forest edges, too lost in his thoughts to realize the danger of his actions. He heard the sudden rustle of leaves, and was instantly on alert. Stepping back, he fingered the wand in his pocket, running a through a list of hexes and curses he had read over the summer. Fearing it might be someone not meaning harm, Harry chose to do the Shield Charm. Another rustle and Harry acted. "Protego!" He had done it just in time, as something hard knocked against the shield.

Startled, Harry fell down, but managed to keep the shield erect. Harry waited, still dazed, for another blow but nothing came. The sounds of thuds echoed off into the forest, showing that whatever it was had run away. Still shaken, Harry knew he would find no peace out here. He got up slowly, eying the trees, and made his way back inside. Whatever it was, it was gone now. Nothing to report. _'I just don't want to talk to Dumbledore right now. Bastard.'_

_**

* * *

**_

Draco measured out the ingredients, and dropped them into his potion. They were making a simple shrinking potion. He had already laid out his ingredients at his side. He already chopped the daisy roots. Making sure to adjust the temperature, he took his time in skinning the shrivelfig before adding that to the concoction. He lazily surveyed the others, who were obviously creating more complications for themselves in making such a mediocre potion, well, mediocre in Draco's case.

He scrunched his nose in distaste as he sliced the caterpillars, making an unnatural green juice squirt. He quickly dropped one rat spleen inside, watching the potion bubble. It needed one more ingredient, then he'd let it simmer before bottling. The final ingredient, a dash of leech juice, completed the potion and he bottled it and stood up to put it atop Snape's desk. Severus inclined his head in praise, and Draco returned to his seat.

Putting his head down atop his arms, he thought back to the letter his father wrote him. He mentally considered all the Slytherins, and had come out with more than a dozen suspects. It might've been a Gryffindor, someone close to Harry, but Draco wasn't skilled in this section. He hardly knew anyone from that House, and made sure not to know of anything beyond face recognition. He sighed, leaning back, looking over at the Gryffindor side. He was surprised to see, that in his focus with the potion making, he hadn't notice the absence of Harry. Harry's friends seemed to be conversing quietly as to where Harry was, but they didn't talk much as Snape might see them.

'Where is he?' he wondered.

'Concerned?' laughter.

'_Shut it..you--you' _Draco frowned.

'You definitely have a way with words, don't you Draco.. Can you not think of anything better?'

'I'll have you know that I'm considered wise and talented with my retorts, while these fools,' he let his gaze run over the people struggling with the potion, _'haven't an idea of what to say. Much less think of a good sentencing.' _His face had a smug expression.

'**Wise? With words? Wise men talk because they have something to say, Draco. Fools talk because they have to say something. And you just happen to be categorized in the latter. As it is, I don't see how you can be so riled up at the mere mention of the Boy-Who-Lived..'** More laughter.

'Boy-Who-Lived?' Draco snorted quietly. _'He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Naturally, he became a hero.'_

'Is that really what you think, Draco? Truly, you cannot think such a thing.' The tone of the voice in his head held a hint of disappointment, which only angered Draco. He was already in a cynical mood because he knew he was wondering where Harry was, and the voice knew it. Draco didn't have time to reply, because he felt the voice recede and realized that everyone was getting up to leave.

Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he hurried out the class to drop his stuff down. They would have a free period after, and Draco was curious. Doubling back from the common room, he headed down the hall to go outside, when someone rushed past him. It seemed like black blur, but Draco recognized the person anywhere. _'Harry..'_

**_

* * *

_**

Kill.. No.. kill.. No.. NO!

Firenze had to put his entire will into making himself run away. He hadn't been able to prevent himself from trying to trample Harry to death, but luckily, Harry had been prepared. Unfortunately, Firenze was unsure as to whether Harry would be prepared the next time. _'I should've been killed.. I cannot live like this..' _Firenze thought despairingly.

You will live through this, centaur. The Dark Lord wants the boy brought to him, but I don't see why. The best way to kill him is to catch him unawares. And you are the key to that.

You will not accomplish this. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will surely kill you, and I would go willingly if only to protect young, Harry Potter.

We shall see, centaur. We shall see.

**

* * *

**

Harry practically flew to the Gryffindor common room, breezing by everyone that he happened to come by. He just didn't want to deal with anyone right now, not after what happened. It's as if he didn't give a care about anything now. If Harry were thinking properly, he'd noticed the huge difference between that. Since when did he start thinking like that? But of course, none of these thoughts went through his head, because he wouldn't allow it, or rather, the necklace wouldn't.

He raised his eyes for a split second, glancing at Draco's figure, before looking back down to the ground, as he speeded by him. He wasn't in the mood to be taunted by the likes of him, no matter if they've come to some kind of.. Something.

When Harry finally reached the common room, gasped the password, and flung himself in, he wasn't prepared for two people to come up and grab both of his arms. "What the-- Ron? Hermione? What are you two doing? Let go of me."

He stared at them, as both of his friends dragged him to the couch and forcibly plopped him down. Both Hermione and Ron stood in front of him, arms crossed seriously, as they stared down at him. "Harry," Hermione began, "We need to talk."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Harry, we don't talk anymore. What's been going on mate? We had given you space, but we're worried."

Harry looked at them through his lashes. "Worried? You've got nothing to worry about."

Hermione looked at him crossly. "Harry! Are you mad? Of course we've got things to worry about! What happened to--to Hedwig was terrible. But you don't, you don't seem to care." She ended hesitantly.

"Care? CARE? Of course I care Hermione! She was my friend! But I'm not going to sit her and cry my eyes out, if that's what you think is normal. Hedwig's gone and I-- I can't do a bloody thing about it so leave it be!"

"Harry!" Ron interrupted hastily. "You don't need to yell. We got you. It's just your acting different all of a sudden. We just want to let you know if you need to talk… we're here." His ears reddened, and he resisted the urge to gag about how corny that sounded. He had practiced this little line over and over, and no matter what words he used, it never sounded manly enough.

Harry's anger seemed to deflate. "I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you Hermione. I'm just, really wrecked. Hedwig died. I almost got trampled--"

"Hold on a minute!" Ron called out. "Trampled? What are you talking about?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to talk about this, but apparently his two best friends weren't going to let this one slide.

"I was walking outside…"

**

* * *

**

"…I didn't anything after. I didn't go investigate." Harry shrugged.

"I'm glad you didn't go," Hermione quickly responded, "you wouldn't know what you were up against."

To Harry's astonishment, Ron nodded emphatically. It irked Harry, seeing Ron who was usually the one to urge him on, was suddenly taking Hermione's side. It brought on another emotion Harry hadn't associated with his friendship. Loneliness. The two seemed to be getting along much better, hardly any fights except for little mishaps, but those were just routine. Why hadn't he seen this before? Was he blind? Stupid? Harry stood up abruptly.

"I need some air."

"Harry--!"

The sound of the portrait closing was Ron's only response. "What's going on with him? D'you think we should follow?"

Hermione looked pensive. "Let's give him some space for awhile. If he doesn't come back in at half an hour, we're going to search for him."

Sigh. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

**

* * *

**

Harry trudged through the hallways, lost in despairing thoughts. A small voice in the back of his head did tell him he was overreacting and that they had nothing to deal with why he was feeling so terrible, but he pushed it away. He could act childish for just this one moment, and then he'd go back to being the old Harry. It was a good idea, great even if Harry thought about it more. Feet speeding up a tad, Harry found himself ramming hard into another person. The poor individual hadn't been prepared and was currently sprawled on the ground.

Harry looked down and found himself flushing with embarrassment. He'd knock down Draco Malfoy. His most recent friend. Or something like that.

"Sorry 'bout that." Harry said while leaning down to help Draco up. His hand was firmly grasped by Draco's own, and aided in hauling him up. "Okay there?" he ended uncertainly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Draco made a show of brushing off imaginary dirt. He straightened himself up and glanced at Harry. He expected to be with green eyes that held confusion, or even amusement. Rather than any of those, he didn't even get a chance to look Harry in the eyes. Harry was looking away, biting his lip obsessively, too distracted to pay the proper attention towards Draco. Cocking an eyebrow he spoke out sharply.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Hm?" Harry looked up idly, "Oh no reason. I just need to clear my head." He ended lamely. He glanced at Draco for a brief second before turning away. "Uh.. I've got to go."

Draco caught his arm. "Cutting class, _Potter_? Didn't know you had it in you."

Harry actually smiled with amusement. _'So it's back to Potter when he gets impatient.'_ "I guess I'll have to deal with the consequences, won't I, _Draco_?" Harry said, accentuating his drawl. He looked at his arm pointedly, and then raised an eyebrow at Draco. It didn't take long to get his message, and much to Harry's delight, he saw Draco flush in embarrassment and quickly let go of his arm. Shaking his head slightly Harry turned to continue to a random direction, suddenly wondering why he no longer felt so suffocated anymore.

However, it seemed Draco had other ideas. He stopped Harry yet again, and spoke in would-be casual voice. "Well, such a thing is unheard of. The Golden Boy breaking the rules as easily as a Slytherin would, I feel obligated to rectify this."

Harry's eyes danced, unused to this side of Draco. "Is it safe to assume," Harry turned to him, playing along, "that you are to join me in this personal endeavor?"

Draco nodded superiorly, and stood beside him. Laughing slightly, the two boys set off down the hallway. As much fun as this seemed to be, they knew they should get out of the halls quickly before they were accosted in the halls. The trek itself wasn't filled with any comradeship, or any sarcastic words to ease the tension. The silence, though, was another story. It fit around them well, molding themselves into their forms, and they felt at peace with this solitude that was theirs.

Harry glanced at Draco every now and then, looking at him through the corner of his eye. He wondered at how quickly they came to be friends, and wondered if it was too good to be true. He didn't want to think of how his friends would react, not wanting to think of anything related to them really. He did, however, have to concede the point that it was unlikely for him to choose to cut class. He always made sure to attend each class, and contrary to Snape's idea, he tried to come on time too. '_Everything that has happened is just too much… I need something different right now…_' Harry thought to himself, feeling like he should explain. Odd, he was explaining to himself, but for the record, it could be said that he did feel a tinge of guilt.

It passed quickly enough.

"So.. Where are we going?" Harry spoke up, after a few more minutes of silence.

"You're asking me? You're the one whose cutting class, I'm just here for the ride."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Well, then we're just taking a bloody stroll around the castle. Have any ideas?"

"You have a brain, Potter, use it." Draco snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes again, giving an exasperated sigh. "No need to be so rude. I was just wondering, I've no idea where to go myself."

"Neither do I." Draco protested.

Harry threw his hands up. "This is getting us nowhere. We might as well head back, there's obviously nothing to do now."

"Oh, chickening out already?"

Harry frowned, "Of course not. Maybe in your dreams."

Draco suddenly smirked. "What do you care about my dreams, Potter?"

Harry suddenly flushed, but quickly composed himself as he glared at Draco. "What are you talking about!!?"

All he received as a response was loud laughter from Draco. Harry looked at him, feeling a tugging at his lips. He allowed the grin to blossom, and wondered at how easily he and Draco were at that moment. He hadn't expected the ease in which they slipped into their roles. It could almost be like they never had any rivalry between them at all. As odd as that sounded, Harry didn't feel the slightest bit… what was it? Offended? Did he really just forget all the times Draco use to torment he and his friends? Shaking himself to rid him of the thoughts, he looked back at the still laughing Draco.

He allowed his grin to grow wider and lightly struck Draco on the shoulder. To his surprise, Draco whacked him back. Harry openly gaped. Draco mimicked him, gaping mockingly, and laughter still in his eyes. Harry laughed in befuddlement, scrunching up his face. "Quit that!"

"Make me!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, his smile growing.

This experience was definitely new to Draco. He hadn't done this sort of thing with his Slytherin friends. Albeit, he was comfortable around a certain few, but they never had this. This type of teasing banter. Like..

'Flirting, now are we?'

'Sod off! I don't need to deal with you right now!'

'Don't want me to ruin your little date, do you?' Laughter echoed in his head, but Draco could detect a type of fondness in that voice?

'Ugh. Forget it.'

Thankfully, the voice receded, but not without giving a small chuckle. It seemed he'd be the last one laughing, but then again, he who laughs last thinks slowest, right? Draco grinned to himself.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it so far! I know I haven't been consistent with updates… at all, really. But I will complete this story, even if it kills me! So what do you think? I'd love to know in a review! **_IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!_**


End file.
